The Boss
by xHeartzBroken
Summary: She didn't think he would find her attractive, since she was just his secretary. He didn't think she'd want him, she knew too much about him. Still, the attraction between them was there. Somethings got to give. Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **Another Sasuhina guys! Hope you enjoy, xoxo. [Review Please!]

Song of the chapter are the songs I was listening to while writing the chapter.

**In this story, **_Italic words _are thoughts.

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **"Novacane" by Frank Ocean

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter One**

Hinata rushed into the office building trying to escape the blistering Tokyo winter chill.

She seriously hated winter, with a _passion_.

She tiptoed into her office, wanting ten minutes to herself to enjoy her latte and chocolate chip muffin. Slowly eating her somewhat of a breakfast, Hinata peeled off her trench coat and gloves, about to take a seat when the sudden sound of her boss calling her name startled her. She let out a sigh.

_'How the hell does he know I'm even here yet?' _She thought to herself. Slowly getting up from her seat, she made her way to his office.

"M-Morning, Uchiha-san." She greeted, handing him his filter coffee. Sasuke looked up from his desk, narrowing his eyes at her. Clearly he'd been here for awhile. His jacket hung on the coat hanger, the crisp white sleeves of his shirt were neatly folded to the elbow.

"I expected you here earlier." He said, not returning her greeting.

Never mind that she had come in thirty minutes early just to prepare the boardroom. Hinata held back her sigh. He was always grumpy before a board meeting and she knew it well. He took his coffee from her and gulped down half the contents before continuing.

"You will reprint page six before we start in 20 minutes." He said, checking his platinum watch before turning away from her and returning to his laptop.

"Yes sir." She said as she strode out from his office.

She quickly made a call to the typing pool for assistance. If she was going to reprint documents and make fresh information packets for each of the boardroom members, somebody else had to help her set up the boardroom. As the CEO's P.A, she could make the executive decision to command additional resources from the typing pool.

With five minutes to spare, Hinata was finished. She eyed her ice-cold latte distastefully before tossing it into the trash can. She picked up the information packets and headed for the boardroom.

* * *

"Hinata, where's my coffee?" Sasuke marched into the boardroom.

_'You've already had three so far.' _Hinata thought to herself. _'I haven't even had one yet!'_

"T-There you go." She said quietly, handing him the cup. She silently entertained the thought of strapping a coffee machine to his back. He consumed like twenty cups a day.

"Thank you." He said, giving her the first half-smile of the day. Hinata dragged her eyes away. She'd love to stand there and indulge in one of Sasuke Uchiha's rare smiles, but what good would it do? She could be a robot for all he cared. In the eighteen months she'd worked for him, he'd never looked at her with anything akin to her resembling a human, let alone a desirable member of the opposite sex.

Sasuke looked around the boardroom. Everybody was busy indulging in refreshments and networking with each other. Perhaps they didn't have the time for breakfast, considering he did summon them pretty early. He grinned to himself in a satisfied matter. About to start the meeting, he nodded to Hinata.

She took her seat next to the CEO and opened her notepad, readying herself to take notes. She stole a look at him while he was busy on the phone. Sasuke had his body angled away from everybody to take the call. He leaned forward to reach for something, briefly exposing his waist. Hinata felt her face turn a light shade of pink before quickly turning away.

Sasuke's personal mobile rang. Thankful for the distraction, Hinata reached for it.

"Can I speak to Sasuke?" The sex kitten's voice purred. Hinata was reluctant to dismiss the caller, but she knew Sasuke wouldn't take the call.

"He's busy on another call, Miss Haruno. May I take a message for him?" Sakura was Sasuke's '_flavor of the moment'._ His 'moments' often didn't last longer than two or three months. Surprisingly, this one was in it's fourth month.

"Is Sasuke avoiding me?" Sakura demanded more than asked. "Is he seeing someone else? He also cancelled dinner on me last night!"

"We're a-about to start a board meeting." Hinata said, sighing into the mobile. "I left Uchiha-san here at e-eight last night and found him in when I got here at seven thirty."

"Ughh, he works too hard!" Hinata could tell Sakura was pouting.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Sasuke began, snapping his mobile shut. "shall we begin?" He turned to his side and glared at his P.A on the phone. Hinata blinked at him and everyone else in the boardroom who were also staring at her as well.

"I'll r-remind him to call you during the break." She spoke softly into the mouth piece.

"Do that." Sakura said, cutting the call. Hinata slowly put down the phone and smiled at everyone. She scribbled down a note and handed it to Sasuke. He folded it, inserting it into his breast pocket without even reading it.

* * *

Three hours later, Hinata's fingers were aching from all the writing she had been doing.

She wished Sasuke would call a break. She desperately craved a cup of coffee and also needed to make a nature call real bad. She flexed her throbbing fingers and waited for Sasuke to continue speaking. When he remained silent, she looked up at him.

He leaned over to her in his seat until she could feel his breath on her ear. Hinata swallowed uncomfortably.

"Should we break?" He whispered to her, causing her to widen her eyes a bit in surprise, though she quickly masked it.

"Uh, y-yes please." She made out. Sasuke kept his eyes trained on his P.A. She was perfectly groomed as usual, today in another one of her figure hugging pencil skirt and white blouse. His eyes traveled back up to her face and stayed there until Hinata looked away uncomfortably.

She was surprised he called a break. Her boss was a confirmed workaholic. To him, holidays were uncalled for and a waste of productive time. He never took Christmas, Thanksgiving or even Labour Day breaks. Sometimes the grueling times frustrated Hinata to no ends, but the more than extravagant pay made up for the occasional ungodly hours.

Most of the time she enjoyed working for the tyrant. He was fair to her, his demands manageable and she could hardly call her job boring. She got to see a lot of the world.

Uchiha Technology was the leading aviation components manufacturer in Japan, and a major exporter to it's products to France, China, Germany, the UK, America and Canada. Uchiha Tech's superior quality and innovative designs were unparalleled in the world of avionics. Their products and components were much in demand by different departments of many sovereign states around the world.

"Let's have a fifteen minute break." Sasuke said to the boardroom members. "My secretary needs a leg stretch." His eyes returned to rest on Hinata. She felt her face go pink for a second before clearing her throat.

"C-Call Miss Haruno." Hinata instructed Sasuke when the boardroom members got up to enjoy their break, handing him another coffee.

"Thanks." He dismissed, picking up his coffee before he walked to where the company's head of research and development was sitting.

Hinata rushed to the ladies room before she could indulge in some coffee. She made a quick mental note to send Sakura Haruno a bouquet of flowers. In the eighteen months Hinata had been working for the powerful, charismatic and very good looking Sasuke Uchiha, she had learned a lot about the man. The type of food and drinks he enjoyed, his attraction for good-looking, leggy, independent women. His dislikes; he hated women who were clingy or tried to control him. He showed no mercy for lazy people and did not suffer fools gladly.

As his P.A, Hinata's list of duties to the man was extensive. She also attended to his personal effects, like bringing him coffee or his lunch. To ensure Sasuke stayed in good books with his family, he gave Hinata a list of their names and dates for her to keep track of to send gifts for birthdays, Christmas, etc. The list included his parents and older brother.

On a weekly basis, his _current _lover received a bouquet of flowers. If Sasuke was in trouble with his lover, she received more than one bouquet a week. Depending on the extent of the trouble, fine jewelery accompanied the flowers.

-x-

"Will there b-be anything else Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked softly. "I'll be leaving." It was six in the evening. Sasuke had already informed her that he would be leaving shortly.

"Could you arrange a bouquet of flowers for Sakura?" He asked without looking up from his desk.

"Taken care of s-sir. It was delivered this afternoon." She said. Sasuke looked up from his desk at her, giving her a half-smile.

"Thank you, Hinata. Have the rest of the day off." He said, as if he was giving her a reward. Hinata rolled her eyes to herself before letting out a smile of her own.

"You're so kind." She said, causing him to let out a small chuckle. She slipped on her trench coat and scarf, mentally preparing herself for the freezing weather outside.

"Would you like a lift home?" He asked, causing her to look back at him. He never offered her a ride home before. "It's near blizzard conditions outside, don't want you dying on me."

"I uh, c-called a cab." She lied, tightening her belt around her waist. "It's waiting for me outside." She heard him let out a sigh.

"Good night then, Hinata." He said, standing up to stretch. Hinata watched as his muscles flexed beneath his shirt before quickly turning away.

"G-Good night." She said, turning for the door.

"Oh and don't make any plans next week. We're flying to Washington for three days."

"Yes, Uchiha-san." She said, nodding before she shut his door behind her. Hinata instantly warmed to the idea. She loved the trips they took, which didn't happen often. Most of the times he travelled alone. Occasionally he took her with him when he had a few meetings lined up.

Hinata smiled to herself as she entered the elevator, thinking back to her interview for the job as P.A to the CEO of Uchiha Tech. She had to undergo three interviews, two with a panel from the HR division and the final one with the CEO. She recalled how Sasuke had demanded to know if she was _attached. _She had thought it was none of his business and remarked on the relevance of his question.

"On the contrary," He had countered. "I demand devotion to me only. My P.A will travel extensively with me, I don't want a jealous boyfriend interfering with her productivity."

"In th-that case, I am single." She had reluctantly conceded.

"Then congratulations are in order, Ms. Hyuga." He had extended his hand to her. "The job is yours. I'd like you to start a week from today." He had demanded. And to this day the demands never ceased, but there were many perks. Hinata almost fell out her chair at her unexpected wardrobe allowance. An accompanying letter had instructed that she made sure she dressed in her professional best whenever she accompanied the CEO on business trips. Hinata had never travelled overseas before, but with Sasuke she had been almost around the world.

Hinata let out a sigh as she tightened the scarf around her neck, trapping the warmth in. She braced herself for the onslaught of the blistering chill. Relieved to find a cab hovering near the building, she waved at it, hastily sliding into the back seat as she gave her address.

* * *

Sasuke lifted the blinds on his window and looked down at the small figure of his secretary getting into a cab. He smiled to himself.

_'So she she hadn't been lying.'_

He assumed she lied about the cab waiting for her. He disliked the way she maintained the cold, formal relationship with him. But none the less, she excelled at her job as his P.A. He was a demanding boss, and she went beyond the call of duty. He thought it a consolation that he increased her pay every six months, but if he attempted any other measures to show his appreciation, she would become suspicious.

Tonight for some reason, Sasuke didn't really want Sakura's company. He was starting to get tired of her subtle hints to move into his home. For some unexplainable reason, he had warmed to the idea of offering his secretary a lift home. His plan was when they were in his limo he would invite her to dinner, on work basis of course, but she aborted his plan by denying.

Sasuke wondered for the hundredth time why his very sexy secretary with her quite stunning body didn't have a man in her life. She should have a thousand of them throwing themselves at her.

How often he imagined himself ripping that figure hugging blouse and pencil skirt of hers off, sinking his hands into her silky violet hair and plunging himself inside the depths of her delectable body. Just the thought of it now caused the temperature in the room to raise.

The only factor holding him back from it though is his strict policy to never get involved with his employees. It always ruined the working relationship afterwards, if there actually _is _an afterwards. He knew himself too well. He knew he got bored too easily, and Ms. Hinata Hyuga was too valuable to him as a P.A to risk anything. It helped that she showed no interest in him. She knew too much of his personal life to be bothered with him.

Sasuke chuckled softly. He looked at his wristwatch, feeling no inclination to knock on Sakura's door whatsoever. He sent her a text message telling her not to expect him tonight before turning off his phone completely.

-x-

Hinata cursed as she felt the biting cold chill when she stepped inside her flat. Why didn't she remember to keep the heat on? She switched the kettle on. A cup of strong tea and a hot bath should warm her up as the heating kicked in. Thankfully she didn't need to cook tonight. There was still some left over teriyaki chicken, sushi and miso soup from last night.

As Hinata lay in her foamy bath, sipping on her tea, her thoughts ran as usual to Sasuke Uchiha. Whenever her mind wasn't occupied, it always seemed to find it's way back to him. She groaned miserably at the thought, dumping her cup on the edge of the bath as she sunk under the water.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to work with him and stay detached. How often she had silently hoped he would touch her, wrap his arm around her or even kiss her as he slowly started to peel off her shirt and-

"St-Stop it!" She exclaimed to herself. There was no point in entertaining those thoughts, and she knew that. Sasuke had his _Miss Haruno _to be with, and to hold, and kiss.

He didn't need her, nor want her in any way.

She let out a sigh at that.

When her skin was starting to become wrinkled from being in the water too long, Hinata got up from the bath. She found her favorite towel, wrapping herself with it before making her way to the kitchen. She served herself some of the leftover food and ate it in front of the television. The lounge was much warmer now. She even caught a late night movie before washing her dishes, brushing her teeth and slipping into bed.

* * *

A week later, the bark of her name over the intercom distracted Hinata from the spreadsheet she was compiling.

There were two distinct tones Sasuke used to get her attention. One was the conversational tone that meant he wanted her attention and then would tell her the further instructions over the intercom. The other one was one he just used, which meant she was summoned to his office. She quickly grabbed her notepad and pencil before hurrying to his office.

"Y-Yes, Uchiha-san?" She asked softly.

"Did the consignment reach Tel Aviv?"

"Yes, s-sir. The cargo is being off loaded as we speak."

"Then why is Goldstein enquiring about his delivery?" Sasuke demanded, staring up at her. "I expect you to be on top of these critical orders Hinata." He growled.

"I'll ch-check with despatch." Hinata mumbled and walked out. Before she called despatch, she verified the tracking code and called it up on the tracking program. From her computer screen, she received the satellite feed telling her that the delivery was completed twelve minutes ago. She called despatch, they confirmed what the satellite status report indicated. Hinata called the clerk in Tel Aviv. He had received the components, but decided to enjoy his lunch before he forwarded the urgent shipment to their frantic client.

Hinata sighed to herself before angrily picking up the fax from the machine, walking towards Sasuke's office.

-x-

"What's this?" Sasuke glared at the fax Hinata dropped on his table.

"S-Signed confirmation that the shipment was received in Tel Aviv forty five minutes ago." She struggled to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Are we set for Washington?" Sasuke filed the fax into the Tel Aviv file on his desk. Hinata didn't expect a apology from Sasuke, and he didn't offer one. He expected his staff to pre-empt problems and deal with them.

"Yes." She said, letting out another sigh. "Your m-meetings are all confirmed. They're uploaded on your ipad."

"Send a copy to the pilot."

"Already d-done." Hinata answered. She'd been working with Sasuke long enough to know the pilot preferred notice to schedule his take off and landing clearances.

"Good." Sasuke replied dismissively before returning to his paperwork. Hinata let herself out.

Sasuke lifted his head as his door closed again. A half-smile filled his face. He leaned back on his chair, lifted his feet onto his desk and tapped his pen on his knee.

He was informed belatedly of the shipment. The client called after lunch, informing Sasuke that he just got it. Only it was a little late, considering Sasuke already barked at Hinata to track the order. He wanted to laugh when Hinata stormed in, eyes blazing angrily to show him proof of the delivery, but she was too cool, calm and collected. Instead she calmly dropped it on his table to his dismay and he had annoyingly just stuffed it into the file on his desk.

Sasuke was beginning to feel frustrated at his increasing desire to bed his secretary. She aroused him like no other, the way she walked in and out of his office in those pencil skirts.

The unthinkable even happened last night while he was in bed with Sakura. As he closed his eyes to kiss her, an arresting image of his secretary filled his mind. Angrily, he groaned and increased the tempo as he made love to Sakura. She delightfully assumed it was his lust for her that had him groaning. Sasuke didn't bother to tell her otherwise.

Sasuke softly raked his left hand through his hair, only now realizing that he broke the pen that was in his hand in two. He had to get rid of Sakura, he determined. He was bored and lost all interest in her and it was time to end it.

-x-

"Hinata." He said, standing halfway into her office now.

"Uh, y-yes Uchiha-san?" She asked, blinking up at him.

"I'm having dinner with the Tsuki Foundation tonight. I want you to accompany me."

Sasuke was a patron of the Tsuki Foundation for homeless people. Joy suddenly leapt high in Hinata's heart, but quickly vanished.

"But – Miss Haruno j-just called. She said to remind you about the theatre tickets for tonight."

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song of the Chapter: **"Talk to Me" by Lil Wayne

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Two**

"We're going to the orphanage." Sasuke instructed, staring down at Hinata. "Get Sakura on the line for me." He walked back to his office and closed the door. Removing his phone from his pocket, he called the Tsuki Foundation, informing them that he and his secretary would be joining them for dinner tonight.

He smirked as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He was sure the orphanage's bookkeeper would be scurrying around to have the books in order for his inspection tonight. He was a more than generous contributor to their coffers.

Hinata stared at her boss's closed door. Since when does he confirm his own appointments? And since when did he get that invitation anyways?

-x-

"Darling, come home early." Sakura purred seductively. "I want a hour with you before we go to the-"

"Sorry, I have other plans." Sasuke cut in before she could continue her oral seduction.

"But baby – you promised I'd see you tonight." She said. Sasuke could hear the pout in her voice.

"I didn't promise anything." He said. "I said I'd call you. I'm going to the orphanage." Sasuke was unmoved by how rude he was being to his lover. He was actually anticipating this evening with Hinata... for work purposes, of course.

"I need you." Sakura wined through the phone. "You've been a naughty boy, Sasuke." He heard her attempt at a seductive laugh. "I'm going to pin you to the bed and..."

For once, Sasuke was immune to her erotic talk. Sakura was extremely sexy, the longest shapely legs, slender curves in all the right places and she knew how to please him. Before, just the thought of her legs wrapped around his hips had him aroused. Now, he just was bored. Clearly it was time to move on.

-x-

Hinata's eyes darted repeatedly to the red light on her phone. It told her he was still talking to his lover. Something knotted in her stomach.

_'No doubt they're probably having phone sex right about now.' _Hinata mentally slapped herself for that thought. _'Oh my God, I need to get a life!'_

She shoved her chair back annoyingly. She opened a credenza for no apparent reason before slamming it shut again.

_'How do I find a boyfriend?'_

"Hinata."

She ran to the small intercom on her desk. "Y-Yes, sir."

"I want you to go home, rest and be ready at seven. It's going to be a long night. We're going to scrutinize the orphanage's books." Sasuke's voice came from the intercom.

If he said 'scrutinize', then that meant nit picking through books for every cent spent, every invoice received and every payment made. Hinata groaned miserably, bracing herself for a three to four hour evening at the orphanage.

She was unusually tired now. She might as well go home and soak up in her bath tub. She would even have an hour to lay down before Sasuke arrived at seven.

"F-Fine." She answered, shutting down her macbook and routing her telephone to the executive wing's receptionist.

-x-

After a bath, Hinata laid down for a nap and set the alarm to allow her thirty minutes to dress before Sasuke knocked on her door.

She felt refreshed now as she changed into her dress. She stood in front of the mirror, deciding to let down her hair from her ponytail. A quick spritz of the perfume Sasuke liked so much from their trip to France and she was good to go.

She wondered if she should have a glass of wine to calm her nerves. There was five minutes left. Hinata abandoned the idea when she heard a firm knock on her door.

"G-Good evening." She said smiling, quickly making the smile vanish when she found the chauffeur standing at her door instead of Sasuke.

_'What did you expect? It's not like you're going on a date.'_

"Mr. Uchiha is still busy on his laptop to leave the limo." The chauffeur said apologetic. "He asked me to escort you out of your home. We are a bit early." Hinata stared at the tinted windows of the limo before turning back to the chauffeur.

"I'm r-ready." She answered politely. "Let me just grab my handbag."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes lifted instantly the second Hinata walked out of her flat. His gaze filtered admiringly over the sleeveless crème colored dressed that stopped a little over her knees. The dress hugged her delectable body, showing off all of her curves and just the right about of cleavage to drive any man with a healthy libido crazy. Sasuke groaned a bit at the way her hips moved when she walked, staring at the way her legs showed a new appeal in those silver heels.

How is he supposed to focus on work when she looked like that tonight?

"G-Good evening." Hinata murmured uncomfortably, as she slid in. She allowed her eyes a quick scan of him as he gave her room to sit beside him. He showered, and was dressed in a black evening suit, crisp white shirt and no tie. She tore her eyes away from his chest, which was a little bit visible beneath the open button.

"Good evening, Hinata." Sasuke said, his eyes glued to his laptop.

Hinata directed a curious gaze to see what he was so busy with. He had three different applications opened. He was cutting graphs from one document, adding figures from another document and building some kind of presentation. Hinata blinked. The man was obsessed with work.

She turned away and stared out the window. Best she remember this wasn't a date. Even though she dressed up tonight just for him. Even though she let down her hair and applied her make up perfectly just for him. Even if she hoped against all hope that for once he would look at her and recognize she was feminine, a lady, human and not a robot that jumped every time he pressed her buttons-

"Would an apology help?" She suddenly heard him ask. She quickly turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"The long face," Sasuke's eyes teased. "clearly you're depressed that you have to work tonight."

"I d-don't have a long face." She mumbled. She thought his eyes had been glued to his damn screen, when did he observe her 'long face'?

"Did I steal you from you boyfriend?" He asked, his eyebrow risen. "You do have one, right?"

He knew eighteen months ago she said she was single. But by now she couldn't have still been unattached. Not while looking like that.

"I don't think thats any of your business, sir." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. "And please don't make r-reference to my productivity." Sasuke threw his head back and chuckled.

"I rate you a ten out of ten where productivity is concerned, Hinata." He acknowledged sincerely. Her eyes rose to meet his. "Shall we?"

Hinata blinked. She was surprised that they'd already reached their destination. Sasuke had even packed his laptop back into it's case and was waiting for her to exit. The chauffeur even held the door open.

"Uh, of course." She said, quickly walking out of the limo, Sasuke following behind.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha." The bookkeeper nervously shifted his beady eyes from Hinata to Sasuke.

"Kenshi." Sasuke shook the man's hand firmly. "You remember my secretary, Hinata Hyuga."

"Evening, Ms. Hyuga." The beady eyes shifted about again.

"Hi, Mr. Fugiyama." Hinata had spoken to him often enough on the phone.

"H-H-Hello, Mr. Uchi-ha." The sound of a elderly female coursed with difficulty. Sasuke and Hinata looked up to see the orphanage manager standing at the top of the stairs with a warm blanket draped around her. She looked like she was on death's bed.

"Mrs. Tsuki!" Sasuke raced up the stairs. "You should be in bed. What are you doing out in this cold weather?" She smiled at him, tugging the blanket around her body.

"I wanted to say hello." She breathed heavily, stifling a cough.

"She's been in bed." Kenshi said. "And the doctor's gave her an injection, but we can't keep her away when she knows you're visiting."

"You should've told me she wasn't well." Sasuke said. "I would have postponed my visit."

"I wanted to." Kenshi fidgeted. "But Mrs. Tsuki refused to allow me to call you."

"I won't have any of this." Sasuke said, escorting Mrs. Tsuki to her quarters. In a few moments, he was back. "Kenshi, are the children taken care of? Did they have their meals on time?"

"Yes sir." Kenshi said. "We hired an assistant for Mrs. Tsuki. All the children have been fed on time and even Mrs. Tsuki was served her dinner."

"You should've called me." Sasuke said, glaring into Kenshi's eyes. Hinata felt sorry for the man. She lowered her own eyes uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, sir." Kenshi mumbled.

"Give me the books, I'll study them at home." Sasuke said. Relief flooded Kenshi's face as he hastily moved in the direction of the office. "Sorry for wasting your evening." Sasuke addressed Hinata, not looking apologetic at all.

"It's okay." She murmured, dragging her eyes away.

"You didn't have dinner." He suddenly said, causing her to look back up at him. Was he asking her out on a date?

"Yes – I mean, M-Mrs. Tsuki was supposed to – make dinner."

_'What the hell am I blabbing for?!'_

Hinata rolled her eyes to herself, then laughed softly. It's not like she never had a meal with Sasuke before. When they traveled, on occasion, he would ask her to dine with him.

"I c-can make myself something at home." She said, looking away.

"No." Sasuke said, thanking his luck for this turn of events. "I'm taking you to a restaurant." He shoved Kenshi's books into his case.

"N-No, I'll eat at home." Hinata couldn't understand her nervousness to go to a restaurant with her boss. If she was honest, she'd know the answer.

"It's just a meal, Hinata." Sasuke said, staring at her. "Will the boyfriend mind?"

"L-Leave my boyfriend out of this!" Hinata exclaimed, even though she clearly didn't have one. Sasuke's eyes darkened a bit then.

"Let's go." He said, roughly grabbing her arm before escorting her back to the limo.

-x-

They arrived at an upmarket restaurant that generally needed pre-booking. She knew, she often booked dinners for him there, yet when Sasuke Uchiha was spotted at the door, the maitre himself came running. Sasuke was fussed over. They were immediately seated, not needing to wait until a table was available like the rest of the human beings.

Allowing herself a glance at him, she saw that Sasuke was at ease, comfortably studying the menu. She quickly looked around the restaurant, seeing it was packed to capacity. She pondered how Sasuke had gotten a table.

She felt the many oogling eyes of women staring at him, completely ignoring her existance. Hinata sipped from her wine glass uncomfortably.

"So what's his name?" Sasuke interrogated. Hinata fiddled with her place mat, pretending like she didn't know what the interrogation was about. What was she gonna do, invent a man's name? That could be messy. What if he wanted to meet her boyfriend?

She pretended to study the vast selection from the menu. She looked up from it at him for a moment, their eyes locking for a few timeless seconds.

Their crystal wine glass was refilled. Funny, she didn't recall emptying it. Hinata lifted her glass and drank thirstily.

"What do y-you think of the uh, battered sole?" Hinata asked with a risen eyebrow at the name of the dish, quickly changing the subject. "I never eaten s-such a thing." Sasuke laughed softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You sound like you're being forced to eat the frog you dissected in science class." He said, causing her to wrinkle her face. There was a picture on the menu. It did not look like food. It looked more like it was waiting for the opportunity to attack her.

"Please order for me." She said, her eyes looking up at him pleadingly. Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Hinata even when she cowardly would not meet his eyes. He liked the way she pleaded with him to select her meal.

If only she was lying under him while pleading like that.

"What would you do if you weren't my P.A?" He asked conversationally. She was about to stab her steak with her fork before looking up to his curious eyes.

"I would like to be your boss, and d-demand fifty cups of coffee each day." She said, causing Sasuke to let out another soft laugh.

"Do I really drink that many?"

"Give or take." She said, smiling easily. Sasuke stared at her then, causing her to quickly make the smile disappear before picking up her wine glass, emptying it in one swallow. He continued to stare, watching her slender throat as she swallowed her wine.

"The wine's good," He began, grinning a bit. "still I don't want you getting wasted on a empty stomach."

"I-I'm responsible with alcohol." She said, her eyes meeting his.

"Is there anything you're _not _responsible about?" His voice was lowered to a soft murmur. His secretary was so organized and such a stickler for order, he was sure she even programmed precisely what time to reach her orgasm.

* * *

Hinata sat at her desk, buried under a mountain of paperwork, emails, filing and typing of memos. She went through all of that mechanically the way a blind man knows his way around his familiar surroundings. As usual, her mind was filled with thoughts of the man in the enormous office behind her. She rose to file something in the cabinet.

Sasuke walked out of his office. He was drawn to the shapely figure of his secretary on her tip-toes, trying to reach something high above her, her slender, well shaped leg stretched out in full view. He closed his eyes, trying to dispel the erotic fog clouding his judgement.

Hinata mentally counted all the reasons why she could not have an affair with her boss. One, he didn't know she was a female. Two, if he wanted to date her he would've done it eighteen months ago. And three-

"U-Uchiha-san?" She asked, turning around behind her. His eyes snapped open. He didn't speak, his lingering gaze sweeping over her. She quickly looked away.

"We're leaving to D.C now." He turned towards his office again. Hinata widened her eyes and turned to him.

"I thought we we're leaving in two hours?" She said, blinking at him. She was sure she had his schedule right.

"Now!" He barked and shut his door. He called his pilot to alert him of his change of plan.

Damn woman, if he stayed in his office another second he was going to drag her over his table and quench his obsessive desire to have his way with her.

Sasuke came out of his office, briefcase in hand, expecting to wait for his P.A. She was ready. Laptop, handbag all in hand, suitcase next to her desk. His suitcase was already in his limo.

"I'll take that." He said, reaching out for her suitcase.

"I c-can manage." Hinata said, attempting to stop him.

"Start walking to the car, Hinata." He growled.

"Y-Yes sir." She mumbled, walking ahead of him with her laptop and hand bag.

* * *

Hinata stared out the window as Sasuke's Lear Jet descended over the potomac river. Melting snow had increased the flow of the river. She shivered even before she could be exposed to the weather. All she knew, is it was below zero. Sasuke was shrouded in his private office on the jet. He'd been in a foul mood since he altered their flight plan.

She didn't understand what his foul mood was about. He had been perfectly cordial when he walked in that morning. They were only visiting clients here in D.C, it's not like they were summoned by the FBI or something.

Once they landed, Hinata had been surprised at Sasuke's sudden friendly attitude. During their three day visit, he was polite. He worked her to the bone, of course. Meeting after meeting, visits to some high tech electronics manufacturing companies, taking notes, printing documents, obtaining quotations for him, making numerous calls to their research and development team back at the office, immeasurable cups of coffee for her caffeine addicted boss.

It was not all work, though. Each evening they dined together, Hinata's trophy moment after each grueling day.

On the third day, Sasuke had surprised her by taking her skiing. She wished she had a camera for the moment when he pretended to loose his balance and caught her shoulder. When Hinata reached out to steady him, he shoved her onto the snow and laughed hysterically.

Hinata had been on cloud nine the next morning in her office. There was a slight anticipation etched across her face when he called her into his office. Sasuke didn't use the dreaded intercom, instead called her on her land line.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" She said expectantly when she walked in his office.

"Clear my schedule for the rest of the week." He instructed. Hinata gave him a wide-eyed look. Clear his diary? Where the hell was he going? "I'm taking a short break." Sasuke explained. "Sakura and I are going to the south of France." She blinked a bit as she stared at him, ignoring the sudden feel of her heart dropping to her stomach.

_'Ofcourse, that was his lover after all.'_

"Yes s-sir." She mumbled, straightening her shoulders. How could she think one ski trip was going to change anything? He was the boss. She was his secretary. That's it.

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on her for any sign that she would rather he stayed and not take his lover to France. But he saw nothing as she scribbled in her notepad, nodded and left.

* * *

As she had expected, every day had torturously dragged by at a snail's pace. Even the mountain of work Sasuke had dumped on her was no consolation. She thought of him constantly. Like clockwork, every hour, every minute. She even stood up countless numbers of times to make him coffee – only to realize his office was empty.

The nights were worse. She could not shut here eyes at all. Images of him embracing the leggy, curvaceous Sakura Haruno in his arms gave her nightmares.

One more day, he's going to be in his office tomorrow.

* * *

Hinata and her two best friends, Ino and Tenten were on their lunch break in her office.

"What I'd give to have him on this very table." Tenten breathed in a seductive tone. Hinata laughed at her friend as she sunk a celery stick into the ranch dip.

"You'll do n-no such thing on my desk." Hinata said, wrinkling her face distastefully.

"Come on, Hinata." Ino demanded. "Have you not even flirted with Mr. Sex-On-Wheels Uchiha once?" She stuffed a fork full of salad in her mouth.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed, dusting her fingers on a napkin. "And k-keep your voices down."

"What kind of P.A are you?" Tenten asked, shaking her head.

"The one that wants to keep her job." Hinata replied with.

"She probably doesn't even know what P.A means." Ino said, winking at her before laughing a bit.

"Personal assistant!" Tenten emphasized. "That means you get down and all the – personal stuff for him." She smirked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"C-Can we please ch-change the subject?" Hinata asked, her face red. Both of the girls laughed.

"Hey, on Friday about we go see that movie-" Tenten was cut off by the sound of the private elevators opening.

The powerful aura proceeded him before Sasuke Uchiha marched out of the elevator. The smile vanished abruptly from Hinata's face. She was sitting on her desk, one leg over the other, her palms supporting her at her sides.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Sasuke greeted courteously. Hinata caught his eyes narrowing in her direction before he quickly masked his irritation and strolled into his office.

"Afternoon." The two girls chorused. Hinata was silent, trying to collect her thoughts, thankful Sasuke didn't hear Tenten's explicit suggestions.

Sasuke walked into his office and shut his door. He stood there for a moment, drinking in the image of his secretary on her desk. What he would give to have swept everything off that desk, hoisted her exposed, slender legs on his shoulders and...

Was it a blessing in disguise that her friends were with her?

Not that she even acknowledged his presence. Damn it, he could've been the mail man for all she cared.

"Guys, l-let's wrap this up." Hinata exhaled slowly as she stood up from her desk. "He's going to buzz me any second now."

"I'll attend to him, no problem." Ino said, winking at her. Before she could respond, her intercom buzzed very loudly.

"Guys go!" She shushed them out and hurried to her boss's office.

"Having a tea party?" Sasuke scowled. Hinata stared at him, wondering what the hell was annoying him.

"I was expecting y-you back from France tomorrow morning." She said.

"So when the cat's away, the mice play!" Sasuke said a little loudly, leaning back in his chair. Never mind that her tray was empty, everything done up to date.

"Y-You're more of a lion, than a cat though." She stated, quickly regretting her remark. She was surprised at his burst of laughter when she expected a backlash. He didn't laugh often, but when he did, he looked really attractive. She quickly shook her head of any thoughts regarding his looks, wondering why he returned early.

"This is for you." He removed a gift bag from his briefcase.

"Th-Thank you." Hinata said, smiling. He was always bringing her back little souvenirs from around the world. This time, he bought her a huge bottle of that perfume he loved so much. She smiled down at it.

"You may go back to your tea party." He said, dismissing her. She nodded at him, turning away for the door. Sasuke watched as Hinata gracefully strode out of his office.

Why couldn't Sakura be as thankful and less demanding as Hinata was? He suddenly scowled at the thought of his pink haired lover. How dare she give him an ultimatum, demanding him to put a ring on her finger.

She was neither his first, nor last lover. But yet, Sakura had definitely been satisfying in bed, but that was about all that impressed him. They never held intelligent or stimulating conversations. She didn't ignite his arousal...

at least not like Hinata did.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song of the Chapter: **"Fire Burns" by Nicki Minaj

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke swiveled on the leather chair in the study he had in his home, his feet up on his desk, cradling a glass of scotch. He looked up at the clock before bringing his glass to his lips.

_'I wonder what she's doing right now.' _

His thoughts were back on his attractive secretary as he rolled his glass across his lips. Maybe he should go out, it was only ten at night. Perhaps he could find somebody tonight to get rid of all his thoughts on that woman he wanted in his bed so bad.

On second thought, maybe a quick swim, he decided. He rose up to his feet, making his way to his Olympic sized indoor heated pool on the lower level.

"Sasuke, open up!" He almost slipped down his stairs from shock at the rapid thumping on his front door. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sa-"

"Sakura, what the hell?!" He exclaimed after opening the door. He unkindly dragged her inside before closing it. "Are you trying to give Mrs. Dawes a heart attack?!" His eyes bore into hers ferociously. Mrs. Dawes was the elderly house maid he had.

"Baby," She said, throwing her arms around his neck. "you're not answering my calls." Sasuke sighed. He'd seen her three missed calls and ignored them. He wasn't in the mood for Sakura tonight. "Baby – I miss you." Her palms held his face as she went for the kill, kissing him a bit before her tongue darted into his mouth. "Make love to me tonight, right here on the floor."

"Stop it, Sakura." He said, softly shoving her away. He wiped the back of his hand across his lips. "We're finished." Her eyes suddenly widened, filled with fear.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "You don't mean that, Sasuke." Her arms were imprisoning him again. "We're good together, baby." She grinned when he didn't shove her away the second time, pressing against him. "I know you still want me." Sasuke rolled his eyes before holding her at arms length by her shoulders.

"It's over, Sakura." He said, staring into her eyes to make sure she understood him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." She said, turning on the water works. "Please forgive me. I was wrong to give you that ultimatum. Please, take me back!" She begged.

"Get out." Sasuke said, opening the door for her. She just stood there staring at him as more and more tears slid down her cheeks. Sasuke hated tears. He grabbed her hand before escorting her outside, closing the door once she was out of his home. He locked it, walking back to his study to ensure Sakura's number was blocked from getting calls on his phone. He then slowly stared at his phone, his fingers creating a mind of it's own as he dialed a number.

"Hello..." Hinata mumbled sleepily into the handset. She groaned slightly at being disturbed so late at night. Her sleepy eyes barely opened to look at the digital clock beside her bed. Eleven twenty three.

"Hinata." Sasuke's voice came through the phone. She widened her eyes, scampering out of bed as if he was in front of her.

"Y-Yes, Uchiha-san." She said, still clutching the phone as she slowly lowered herself back into bed. Why was he calling her this late at night? And he didn't call her cell phone either. He called her home line.

"Where is the product report you were supposed to email me before you left, Hinata?"

_'Shit.'_

"S-Sir, remember the network was down." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"I pay you a fortune to _fix _problems, Hinata." She heard him say through the phone, angry now. Was it really that big of a deal? "Did you bother calling I.T to resolve whatever the hell was wrong?" He growled. Hinata recoiled, holding the phone slightly away from her ear.

_'Couldn't you at least wait until it was morning?! It's almost midnight!'_

"Have you sent the draft out to the divisions then?" He questioned.

"No s-sir." She said, almost whispering now. "You wanted to ch-check the figures first before I disseminated the report." She said. He swore under his breath, but Hinata heard it. She was starting to get paranoid now. Was she going to loose her job? Sasuke was flying to Osaka in the morning. She thought she would have it on his table first thing in the morning, since he had informed her he would stop at the office before he left. "I'll make a plan, Uchiha-san."

"Are you at your home?" He asked, causing Hinata to blink a bit.

"Uh, y-yes."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said, cutting the call.

Sasuke was still holding the phone in his hand when the line went dead. He contemplated calling her back. He didn't really need the report, after all. In fact, he was certain she emailed it to his inbox earlier that day. He didn't know why he called Hinata to begin with, but he needed to make _some _type of excuse when she picked up.

Sasuke was mentally preparing to offer a guilty acknowledgement as he paced around his study for 15 minutes. He didn't mean to yell at Hinata in the middle of the night. Sakura just annoyed him and he wanted to vent it out somewhere, and his secretary just happened to be his target.

He jumped a bit when he heard his doorbell ring. He let out a sigh. He thought he got rid of Sakura already. Walking annoyingly to the door, he yanked it open.

"Sakura-" Sasuke stopped when he saw his secretary standing on his doorstep. He stared at her as she stood on the snow, taking in her tousled hair, the body fitting denim jeans and the thick wooly sweater. Sasuke blinked when he saw her body shivering from the near freezing temperature. Hinata's eyes narrowed and quickly relaxed again.

_'So he's expecting his lover.' _She thought to herself. He was still wearing the shirt and pants he had on in the office, minus the jacket and tie. Clearly the central heating in his home was more sufficient. She could feel it brush over her face as the warm air escaped outside. She was freezing, considering when she heard he was coming she started rushing to make it here before he left that she forgot a coat.

"Hinata." He corrected himself. "Come inside." There was no trace of remorse on his face. She was tempted to go inside, just to ease the numbness in her toes, but if he was expecting _Sakura _at this late hour, she wasn't going to stay to witness.

"I brought you this." She said. Sasuke's eyes fell on the copy of the document and the memory stick in her hands. He felt like the biggest asshole for causing her to drag herself out close to midnight in the cold. He suddenly wanted to draw her into his arms and fill her with his warmth. "I g-guess I'll be going then." She said, shoving the document and memory stick into his hands before turning to walk away.

"Hinata." He said, grabbing her wrist. She stopped, turning around to face him again. Her eyes fell to his hand on her wrist for a moment before they reached his own pair of dark eyes. "I'm sorry." He said then, staring right at her. Too overwhelmed to speak, Hinata just nodded. His fingers felt warm around her wrist that she didn't want him to let go.

"Good n-night." She mumbled, removing her hand. She turned around again without a backward glance. Sasuke watched her walk away with an unfamiliar heaviness in his chest. What kind of uncaring bastard was he to drag a woman out of bed in the middle of the night just to bring him a document he didn't need?

He stood on the first step outside the door, oblivious to the biting cold slamming against his body. His eyes trained on the way she strolled back to her car, seemingly in no hurry, her shoulders and head upright. He suddenly wanted to call her back.

The second Hinata got into her car and turned off of Sasuke's street, she pulled over and covered her face with her hands, crying suddenly. She searched frantically for a tissue but found none and angrily swiped her arm across her eyes. What the hell was she crying for anyways?

_'As if you didn't know he had a lover.' _Hinata thought to herself. Of course they would be spending the night together. Of course they would be making love. What else were they going to do on a cold night like this?

_'I need to find a boyfriend before I self destruct.'_

* * *

Hinata didn't feel like breakfast, but she was dressed, ready for work even though she wasn't due to go for another hour. She made herself some toast and coffee before forcing it down. She made sure to get to work ahead of time, just incase she got into more trouble for whatever happened last night.

Hinata was thirty minutes early when she arrived at work. She switched on her macbook and checked her emails. There were five emails from Sasuke. She looked at the most important one.

She was busy typing a memo when she heard the private elevator opening. Hinata held her breath, but continued to type anyways, keeping her head low. She was back spacing and correcting errors more than working productively. She sensed his presence before he was physically at her desk.

"Good morning, Hinata."

She stilled and mumbled a greeting, not lifting her head. She continued her typing, waiting for his next move. Was he going to call her into his office? She knew he couldn't be long since he was on his way to Osaka. Probably thirty minutes.

"These are for you." She heard him say. His voice was soft, almost a whisper. Her head suddenly flew up. He was holding a bunch of white roses.

_'Peace offering?'_

As gorgeous as the rose buds were, her attention was drawn to his face. She suddenly noticed the faint shadows under his eyes.

_'No doubt Sakura kept him up all night.' _She thought to herself. He looked good today though, in his silver day suit, royal blue shirt and a tie matching the suit. He smelt good too... like he always did. But for the first time in eighteen months, her boss seemed indecisive. His expression looked a bit tortured. Her eyes fell to the flowers again as she stood up.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said, his voice still soft. "I shouldn't have made you come out so late at night."

"Thank y-you for the flowers." Hinata said as she reached out and took them. "I'm going to put them in a vase." She hastily escaped to the kitchen.

"Come into my office when you're done." He called to her retreating form.

Hinata stood in the kitchen, heaving a sigh. They were gorgeous, she decided. She lifted one of the rose buds and brought it closer to her nose. Closing her eyes, she sniffed it. It smelled sweet, soft, almost fruity. She quickly took the vase back to her office and deliberately placed it behind her credenza. She didn't want it distracting her, and hoped Sasuke would notice the spot she relegated it to.

Hinata knocked on his door before walking into his office. He wasn't at his desk, instead he was staring out the window.

"I brought your coffee." She said as she placed the steaming mug on his desk.

"Sit down, Hinata." Sasuke strode back to his desk. "You won't need that." He said, referring to the the notepad she was opening. Hinata put it away and seemed reluctant to look up at him. He wasn't looking at her either. He seemed distracted. "Sakura and I aren't together anymore." He said suddenly.

Hinata's first initial reaction was shock. Then a bit of joy surged through her like an electrical current. Her eyes searched his face, feeling guilty at her insensitivity and immediately composed herself.

_'No wonder he looked so tortured, she dumped him!' _Hinata thought to herself. The mighty Sasuke Uchiha had been dumped.

"I'm s-sorry." She said, watching him empty his cup. Sasuke stood up, shoving documents into his briefcase.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, meeting his eyes with hers, wanting her to give him some indication of her feelings about the break up. But he couldn't read anything in her face.

"Goodbye Uchiha-san." She said, standing up as well. He walked along side her towards the elevator that would take him up to the helipad. "Um, d-do you remember the invitation you received to that Spring Fashion Show? It's two nights away." Hinata reminded him. Sasuke turned his eyes back to her, engaging hers again. She kept her eyes low, admiring how comfortable her black office heels were today.

"Do you want to accompany me, Hinata?" He asked.

_'Me? Be your date?' _Hinata thought to herself. On occasion, he would ask her to accompany him as his 'plus one', especially around New York. She loved to view the Italian designer's latest runway ensemble, considering she never been to an actual fashion show before.

"I have p-plans." She suddenly blurted out. Sasuke stared at her.

_'Of course, how could I forget about that damn boyfriend.' _He thought to himself as he exhaled.

"Confirm my attendance." He said, turning for the elevator again.

-x-

Hinata groaned miserably as her thoughts made their way back to Sasuke Uchiha for the 80th time today. On a normal day, she would think about him once in awhile when her mind was free. But today, he was single. No longer romantically attached, and her mind was being abused by it.

She desperately needed a distraction.

"Is my uncle here?" A familiar voice enquired smilingly.

And there was the distraction.

"Kimi!" Hinata exclaimed a little happier then she intended. "How lovely to see you." Hinata rushed to the young girl and hugged her. "Sorry, he's in Osaka right now."

"Tell me he's no longer with that annoying model Sakura." Kimi groaned. Hinata mentally slapped herself when her mind started going back to the million thoughts from before.

"Can I g-get you something to drink?" Hinata offered.

"Evasive as always, Hinata-chan." Kimi said, laughing. Hinata smiled.

"So what bring you here?"

"My eighteenth birthday's coming up." Kimi said grinning.

"Oh yes, it's i-in three weeks." Hinata said. "What would you like as a present?"

"To move in with my boyfriend. But we all know with uncle Sasuke, it would be easier for me to walk bare-footed to the North Pole." Kimi said, letting out a sigh. Kimi was Sasuke's oldest brother, Itachi's, daughter. But since Itachi was serving in the military, Kimi was left with his parents, while Sasuke ruled over her like a prison warden. The term 'over protective' was an understatement when it came to Sasuke's relationship with his niece.

"So what are you d-doing for your party?" Hinata said smiling, trying to change the subject.

"Still trying to help everyones emotions I see, Hinata-chan." Kimi smiled. "No wonder Sasuke's holding on to you so tightly."

"Oh no, no." Hinata said, laughing a bit while shaking her head.

"You're indispensable." Kimi said, nodding. "I got that from the horse's mouth himself." She smiled when she saw the blush form on Hinata's cheeks. She let out a sigh, flopping down on the open seat next to Hinata's desk. "Apparently I'm allowed to plan my party."

"That sounds exciting." Hinata said, forcing herself to pay attention to Kimi while ignoring the typing that needed to be done in front of her.

"Yeah, and uncle Sasuke tells me I don't have a budget." Kimi said, lifting her feet on to the coffee table. "So when's he back?"

"Tonight." Hinata explained.

"He said I could talk to you about the catering." Kimi said.

"I can h-help with that." Hinata said, nodding at the teenager.

"I'm just going to have a party at home." Kimi sulked. "I did have some adventurous locations, but I know uncle Sasuke would freak out." She said, shaking her head. "I ordered my dress though, it's stunning!" She said, posing with her palms held together as if she was praying. Hinata laughed.

"Can't wait to see it."

"What time will you get there, Hinata-chan?" Kimi asked.

"Oh it's o-okay." Hinata said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm sure it's private and all, I don't need to come. But I'll assist with everything."

"Nonsense!" Kimi said dramatically. "You _have _to be there. Plus, uncle Sasuke would want you there."

"Not n-necessarily." Hinata said, shaking her head. She already met Sasuke's parents, but she knew Sasuke liked to keep his private life private.

"I want you there." Kimi insisted.

"I think you m-must clear that with your uncle." Hinata said.

"Okay," Kimi said, standing up from her seat. "I know just how to twist him around my little finger." She grinned.

"Good luck with moving in with Ken." Hinata said, smirking. She knew how Kimi's hippy boyfriend annoyed Sasuke to no end. Sasuke had many names for the boy, his favorite one being 'lazy bum'. Kimi's smile left her face.

"I'm leaving!" Kimi exclaimed, trying to pretend she was angry, but couldn't pull it off. They both giggled. Kimi gave Hinata a hug before leaving the office.

-x-

Hinata laid in her bath, swishing her feet in and out of the bubbly water.

She wondered if Sasuke returned yet. Surprisingly, he didn't call her once today. That was most unusual. She deliberately stayed at the office until after six, hoping he'd pop in, but he didn't. With all her work up to date, she couldn't just sit there doing nothing all night. Reluctantly, in the somber mood she was in, she walked the few blocks to her home.

She actually missed hearing his voice. It was almost eight thirty, surely he was back home. When she was done with her bath, she got out and dried off, changing into her pj's. She made herself an omlette, had it with two glasses of wine and went to bed, not in the mood for any T.V.

-x-

When Hinata got to the office in the morning, Sasuke was already in. Her stomach knotted. She could hear him on a call in his office. She wanted to rush in, just to glimpse him, but she waited. She switched on her macbook, made his coffee and walked into the office.

"Last night was fun, Chouji." Sasuke said, smiling into the phone. "We all have to do it again. But this time, you have to come to Tokyo." He said, chuckling a bit. Sasuke's eyes made their way to Hinata as she approached his desk with his coffee. "Alright that's great, see you then. Bye." He said, hanging up the phone. He looked back up at Hinata with one of his famous half-smiles. "Good morning, Hinata."

"Good morning." Hinata said, smiling politely. "How was your trip?"

"More pleasant than I anticipated." He said, chuckling a bit. "After the meeting, the guys wanted to have some drinks. I only got back after midnight."

"Are those chocolates on my table?" Hinata asked, a small grin on her features. Sasuke's stomach started to get butterflies, his throat ached from the lump forming there.

"Why don't you open it?" He murmured. For a moment they were staring at each other. Hinata felt her cheeks start to burn.

"Th-Thank you." Hinata said, speaking softly. He nodded. Hinata filled him in on his schedule and matters that needed his attention. Sasuke issued a few crisp instructions subsequent to his Osaka trip.

"So you're still busy tomorrow?" He ventured.

"Excuse me?"

"The fashion show." Sasuke stated blatantly.

"Um, y-yes." She lied. Sasuke nodded and turned on his computer. Hinata walked out of his office.

* * *

_'The woman are sizzling.' _Sasuke thought as he admired model after model from his front row seat. He nodded his appreciation when they made eye contact with him. He could have any one of them tonight, he concluded. Every single one of them were giving him the bedroom eyes. He was not into redheads, but the one model was practically undressing him with her eyes. She was extremely sexy, slender legs, curvy and a shapely bottom begging to be caressed. Her eyes danced with mischief. The evening dress she was modeling was spectacular. Above the knee, scarlet silk chiffon, halter gown with a tiny waistline and plunging open back.

He was taking her home, he decided. There was only one way to forget his distracting secretary, and that was to find somebody else quick. When the show was over, Sasuke stood up, making eye contact with the redhead. Swaying her hips seductively, the redhead took a few steps and made her way to where Sasuke stood.

* * *

"Hinata! Sasuke is cheating on Sakura!" Ino exclaimed.

"W-What?!" Hinata was still at home. She was about to lock up and leave to work when she answered Ino's call on her cell.

"Check the morning magazine, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed through the phone. "He was seen leaving a fashion show with some redhead and there are pictures of them having a cozy late night meal together." Hinata could just picture the mischievous grin on Ino's face. Hinata's heart was heavy as she opened the morning magazine, staring at the evidence of her boss entranced by the stunning lady with him. They were at a dinner table, gazing at each other. Sasuke's eyes were teasing, flirting. "Hinata are you there?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Look I'm in a hurry, see you at the office?" Hinata said before cutting the call. She dropped her phone, sunk to the floor and hugged her knees, feeling tears threatening to escape her eye lids. She closed her eyes.

Just when she thought there might have been hope for her.

He didn't even wait three days to replace Sakura.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Song of the Chapter: **"Righteous Minds" by Joey Bada$$

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Four**

"Did you check it out?! Did you?!" Ino was whispering breathlessly the second she spotted Hinata arriving at the executive wing. Ino had been waiting for a scandal to happen in the office, so this was her moment to shine. Hinata smiled at all the other colleagues at the office as she passed them. Unfazed that Hinata was ignoring her, Ino just continued as she flipped through the magazine. "Her name is Raquel something. She's Brazilian." Hinata continued to ignore Ino as she switched on her macbook. "Do you think her boobs are fake-"

"Ino!" Hinata hissed in sheer frustration.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Please, U-Uchiha-san is going to walk in at any second." Hinata said, pointing at the magazine her blonde friend was holding. "Can you get rid of that?!" Hinata was surprised that Sasuke wasn't his office yet. On second thought, he was probably enjoying some exotic breakfast in bed at this moment.

_'Probably some Brazilian cuisine no doubt.' _Hinata thought to herself.

"Fine." Ino sulked, folding her juicy evidence carefully. She stuffed it into one of her many folders she was carrying. "Why are you so afraid of Sasuke as if he was some ogre or something? You know damn well if he was a ogre, he'd be the most sexiest-"

"I-Ino!" Hinata exclaimed. "I think you should go back to your office." Ino blinked at her before raising her left eyebrow.

"You're in a foul mood today, Hinata." Ino said. "You probably need some ahem ahem." Hinata stood up threateningly before Ino could explain what 'ahem ahem' was. "Okay!" Ino said, laughing now as she raised up her free hand. "I'm going. Can we go have pizza for lunch?" She urged as she walked to her cubical.

"Sure." Hinata said, smiling with relief. "Meet you downstairs at one."

* * *

Hinata typed, filed, and answered calls. Every five minutes, her eyes ventured towards the private elevator. It never opened.

_'Where the hell are you?' _Hinata thought to herself. Was he still in bed? With the Brazilian?

Of course he was, where else would he be, it was almost nine o'clock. He was usually in the office by eight. It was no consolation that Sasuke's schedule was empty until eleven either. She suddenly wished there was something in his schedule, so she could call and remind him he was late.

She let out a sigh, shoved her chair back as she stood up and poured herself some coffee.

Sasuke would have had two coffees by now.

* * *

"Uncle Sasuke, are you listening to me?!"

"Huh?" Sasuke said, staring at his niece in confusion.

"What exactly are you thinking about, uncle dear?" She teased with a grin. "It's so unusual for you to be preoccupied." Sasuke sighed silently. His mind was where it always seemed to stay recently, to his violet haired secretary. Last night he was having dinner with a stunning supermodel, but he couldn't wait to get rid of her so he could go home alone.

What the hell was happening to him? Did his secretary bewitch him?

He needed to get her in his bed and soon. She was like a virus. And now he couldn't even hold a conversation with his niece without her creeping into his thoughts.

"What did you say?" He asked, reluctantly shifting his eyes to his niece. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"I said I wanted Hinata at my birthday party." She said for the second time now. Sasuke blinked. No wonder he was getting distracted, she had mentioned her name. Sasuke stood up.

"I can't demand my secretary to show up for a party, you know." He said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "But if you would like to invite Hinata, you're welcome to, if she's _available_."

"What's with the two of you?" Kimi asked, glaring at her uncle. "I ask her, she says I have to talk to you. I ask you, and you want me to talk to her. Do you guys not communicate with each other or something?"

"We communicate perfectly." Sasuke said, pondering on the last word as he poured himself his third cup of coffee. "Your party isn't work related." He reminded her. "And I think you've taken up enough of my morning. I need to get to my office."

"So – what am I getting?" Kimi ventured.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked. Kimi turned her puppy dog eyes up to Sasuke.

"Aren't you buying me a gift, uncle dear?"

"I'm funding your 'extravagant' birthday party." Sasuke said, raising his left eyebrow. "The overpriced DJ included. What more could you want?" He challenged, though he wasn't serious.

"That's the going rate for DJ's." She said, looking away disappointedly. "I always get something gift wrapped from you when I wake up in the morning of my birthday."

"Maybe I can gift wrap some of those Swiss chocolates you love so much." He said, grinning.

"Uncle Sasuke," Kimi whined. "Stop teasing." He laughed at her expression.

"Just wait and see." He said.

"Thank you, uncle Sasuke!" Kimi said, hopping up to hug her uncle. "You are the best!" She grinned. "And when you get to the office, I want you to extend my invitation to Hinata-chan."

"Are you giving me instructions now, Kimi?" Sasuke asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"Yes." She said, showing off her puppy dog eyes again.

"I'll just listen this one." He said, tapping her nose. He got up from his seat. "I'll walk you out." He picked up his briefcase, quickly checking his cell for any missed calls. He let out a sigh when he saw there weren't any, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

_'Why hasn't she called to check on why I'm late?'_

* * *

"Good morning, Hinata." Sasuke chirped brightly as he walked towards her desk.

_'Somebody got it all this morning.' _Hinata thought to herself. She had been too busy with her typing that she didn't hear the private elevator open.

"Good morning, U-Uchiha-san." She greeted over her shoulder. He looked good as always. Smelled good as always.

"Did Kimi talk to you about her party?" He asked conversationally, perching himself on her desk.

Is he not in the mood to work today?

"Yes." She said, summoning a smile. "She was here. I offered help with the catering company and other logistics." She said, turning back to her task. Sasuke took the time to admire her tidy desk. Outgoing files neatly stacked to one side. Tasks pending in a tray closer to her at arm's length, even her stationery were neatly lined up. Sasuke stalled, trying to figure out how to extend the invitation to her.

Hell, he _wanted_ her there. For himself, not for Kimi's sake.

Hinata tried to focus on her typing. What was he still doing at her desk anyways? She was so aware of him. She could feel his eyes boring into her, could hear his finger slightly tapping on her desk.

"Kimi wants you to go to her party." She heard him say. So Kimi wants her to go, not him.

"Oh I t-told her it wasn't necessary. I'm sure she was just being polite." Hinata said, typing away on her macbook. "There's no need." He folded his arms, some what annoyed.

"No," He said. "She _does _want you there." Hinata looked up at him for a moment before shuffling the papers in her hands.

"Look, it's fine-"

"Hinata, be at the party!" He suddenly instructed, cutting her off. They stared at each other for a bit, Sasuke almost glaring at her to prove he was being serious. Hinata cleared her throat before she broke the eye contact, blinking a bit.

"Y-Yes, sir." She said. Sasuke let out a silent sigh through his nose before giving her one of his famous half-smiles.

"Did you pick out a gift for Kimi yet?" He asked.

For once, Hinata was unsure what to buy an eighteen year old with a very expensive taste. Not that Sasuke would even bulk at the price of whatever she chose. She scouted the boutiques and jewelery houses that Sasuke generally used, but found nothing pleasant enough for Kimi.

"I j-just haven't found anything that would appeal to Kimi." Hinata said, letting out a sigh. Sasuke half-smiled again. Hinata always put so much thought and effort into buying things for his family. His mom always raved at the gifts her son presented her with, since Hinata never had them delivered. No, she physically did the walking, browsing, selecting, gift wrapping, along with the intricate ribbons all by herself.

"Leave this one to me." Sasuke said. "I have the perfect gift, Kimi's gonna love me." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Would you like your coffee here?" Hinata offered, seeing that he made no move to go to his office.

"Yes please." He said, reaching for her note pad and scribbled in it. Hinata was suddenly real curious to know what he wrote.

"There you go." She said, handing him his coffee.

"Send a bouquet of roses for me, will you?" He said, handing back her note pad. Hinata's eyes narrowed before she quickly masked it.

_'So it was all true. He has a new lover.'_

"I, uh, I'm g-going to the F-Finance room." She said, rushing out before glancing at the pad. What was she going to do at Finance? She'll have to invent a reason.

* * *

"So is he cheating on Sakura or what?" Ino asked, rushing into the elevator before the doors slammed shut. "Did Sakura call? Did she flip out?"

"Ino, y-you should really mind your own business." Hinata said, not in the mood to talk about this Brazilian girl or Sakura at the moment.

"I'm just naturally curious." Ino said, giving Hinata a wounded look. Hinata suddenly felt annoyed that she was acting weird with her friend, when it was Sasuke she was furious with.

"You know U-Uchiha-san is obsessed with his privacy." Hinata conceded.

"Ugh, how could he do that though? He's such a two timing-"

"Ino for heavens sake!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed. "Can we t-talk about something else?" Ino stared at Hinata, blinking a bit.

"Okay, okay, geez." Ino said, checking her cell phone. "Tenten said to tell you we need to check out this new Greek restaurant for dinner."

"Since when d-do any of us like Greek food?" Hinata questioned.

"Well we should just check it out anyways, just to see if we develop an obsession for it." Ino said, smirking.

"I s-saw their menu." Hinata said. "Their prices cost you an arm and a leg."

"Oh come on, Friday is payday." Ino said with pleading eyes. "We deserve it!"

"I g-guess." Hinata said, smiling a bit. The elevator finally stopped at Finance.

"Yay!" Ino said, throwing a air punch. "Tenten and I will pick you up at seven sharp."

* * *

_To: Raquel Barros. Looking forward to our next dinner. - Sasuke._

Hinata read the note and then re-read it about fifty more times. Why she was re-reading it when it was already engraved in her mind, she didn't know. Maybe she was just a sucker for punishment. She answered absent-mindedly when the phone rang.

"So do you know what I'm getting?!" Kimi's voice asked through the phone.

"Huh?" Hinata wasn't following.

"What is uncle Sasuke buying me?!" Kimi whispered excitedly.

"Oh." Hinata said, laughing a bit. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Please tell me!" Kimi said. Hinata could hear the pout in her voice. "You two have no secrets."

_'You wanna bet?'_

"All I c-can tell you Kimi, is that he said I should leave it to him and that you're gonna love him."

"Omg!" Kimi squealed. "I just can't wait, Hinata. Can you like get a teeny weenie hint from him for me?" Hinata laughed.

"You should kn-know better, your uncle is the younger brother to a hard earned navy seal! If torture can't break him, what makes you think I can get anything out of him?"

"I guess." Kimi sighed softly. "If you hear anything though," She whispered softer through the phone. "you call me."

"I'll do n-no such thing."

"Aww I wish you didn't have so much integrity." Kimi whined. Hinata let out a soft laugh. "I have to go. My boyfriend's getting me a tattoo done where nobody can see it." Hinata could tell she was grinning wickedly.

"I'm a-afraid to ask, anyway I have to go Kimi."

"Okay, bye for now." Kimi said before she hung up.

* * *

"Ino, I c-can't believe you talked me into this." Hinata said as she stared at the menu with wide eyes. "Look at the prices."

"Ino?! Uh excuse me, but I believe the name you're trying to recall is _Tenten._" Ino said, staring at the menu with the same expression. "She's the one who decided on Greek food."

"Oh stop complaining." Tenten said, laughing. "It's payday, we have money in the bank."

"I'm g-gonna eenie meenie minie moe what I'm going to eat." Hinata said, trying hard not to focus on the prices rather than the food it's self. She closed her eyes and placed her finger on each meal as she sang the eenie meenie minie moe song. She opened them when she was done. "G-Guess I'm going for the veal with the creamy mushroomy sauce thingy." She tried to not look at the price. Ino nodded, singing the same song with her menu as well.

"How about a bottle of bubbly?" Tenten pleaded. Ino laughed out loud.

"Oh Tenten, you're such a comedian." She said, wiping the tear off her eyes. She pointed at the 'free' section of the menu. "We're having water." She suddenly shot, dead serious.

"Fat chance of that." Tenten rejected, letting out a sigh. "If I have to, I'll pay for it." Ino smiled at her.

"Oh then by all means, let's have all the bubbly we... want... uh.." Hinata looked up at Ino when she started to trail off, following where the blonde was staring at. Hinata suddenly started choking on air, since there was no food/drink in her mouth.

_'How did this happen?! Who the hell booked his table?!'_

"Why didn't you tell us you booked him here?" Tenten squealed in a whisper.

"I-I d-d-didn't do that!" Hinata said, breathing heavily now as her eyes made quick glances to Sasuke and his well fitted tux.

"Oh shit, it's her!" Ino whispered hysterically. "Thats the model! Raquel something!" Hinata stole two glances at the redhead before lowering her head back to her menu.

She was beautiful. She looked more like a goddess than a model in the ice blue figure hugging dress she was wearing.

_'No wonder Sasuke likes her so much.' _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata?" Tenten said, nudging her under the table.

"W-What?!" She hissed.

"Aren't you going to go say anything?"

"C-Can we please forget about our boss having d-dinner in the same restaurant as us and o-order please?" She said, her stuttering worse than usual. Ino turned to Tenten with a smile.

"Oh yes, since I am really craving that bubbly Tenten dear." She said, waving at the wine steward. She ordered their champagne when he arrived, requesting it in a ice bucket. Hinata instantly grabbed a glass, filling it with the champagne before chugging it down. She sighed when she finished the glass, looking at Ino and Tenten who were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Um, i-it's really good champagne guys!" Hinata said, chuckling awkwardly. "I c-could finish the whole bottle!"

_'For no other reason then to drown my misplaced sorrows.' _She thought to herself.

"Okaaaaay." Ino said, pointing at Hinata's plate. "Can I have a piece of your veal?"

"I so want a lover like him." Tenten said, sighing dreamily. "With the way he's giving her his undivided attention."

"I know right!" Ino added, taking a piece of the veal Hinata offered. "He didn't look to his left or right once yet." Hinata inwardly sighed, wanting to get out of there fast. She couldn't stay there any longer to witness him with his Brazilian lover. She was probably going to skip dessert. "Oh shit guys, act natural." Hinata looked up just in time to see Sasuke make it to their table.

"Good evening ladies." She heard him say. Hinata suddenly went still, clutching her glass tightly. She mentally told herself to breathe in and out.

"Hi Mr. Uchiha." Ino and Tenten chorused, gushing. His eyes were on Hinata, waiting for her to say anything. She could even feel his commanding gaze and rather slowly responded to the silent charge.

"Hi." She said as she smiled, surprising herself at how well she pulled off her voice and smile at the same time.

"Beautiful restaurant, huh?" Sasuke added conversationally, looking around.

"Stunning." "Amazing." Ino and Tenten voiced simultaneously.

"Enjoy your evening, ladies." He said, giving them one of his endearing, heart-stopping smiles before walking back to his table.

"O. M. Freaking G!" Ino shrieked none too softly.

"He actually came to say hi!" Tenten squealed, interlocking her fingers as if she was praying. "Lord is good." Hinata wanted to be sick. Sick of her friends. Sick of Sasuke. And mostly, sick of that damn sex goddess he was with.

"I'm so jealous of you, Hinata." Ino said, pouting.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"You always get to have dinner with him when you guys go out of town." She said, sighing sadly.

"We h-have to work together." Hinata said, exhaling. "And we n-need to eat – so we have dinner together. No big deal." She lied.

* * *

"Good afternoon, G-General Uchiha." Hinata greeted politely.

"Please, call me Itachi." He said, giving her a warm smile.

"Welcome Hinata," Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, said. "I'm sorry my husband isn't here tonight. He had to leave early for business."

"It's okay."

"You look lovely though, dear." The somewhat old but still beautiful Mikoto said.

"Th-Thank you." Hinata said, blushing profusely. Her eyes briefly met Sasuke's. He was smiling in acknowledgement. He knew the dress was stunning, he bought it for her at the fashion show he attended. He gave it to her the previous afternoon. She refused it at first, but he persuaded her to wear it for Kimi's party.

Though he didn't think she'd look _this _good in it.

"Hinata?" He asked, staring at her.

"Y-Yes Uchiha-san?" Hinata said, her business name for him suddenly blurting out.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked her, ignoring the name she called him. Guess he liked to keep it professional even when they weren't in the office.

"A soda please." She said, causing him to grin a bit.

"Come with me to get it." He nodded towards the pool area. Hinata blinked a bit before following him out the back door into the pool area where the tiki hut with the drinks were. "You look beautiful." He murmured, handing her the drink.

"Th-Thank you." She said, blushing as she took the glass from him. "This isn't soda." She said. Though she did like the taste of bubbly champagne.

"No soda, this is a party." He said, letting his gaze roam over her again.

"It's l-lovely." She said. Sasuke laughed.

"The party or the champagne?"

"Both." She said smiling, though she was complementing him on the champagne.

"Hinata-chan! You have to see this!" Hinata turned right in time to see Kimi rushing to them, tugging at Hinata's hand.

"H-Happy birthday!" Hinata said, laughing a bit. "Where are we going?"

"Can I steal Hinata?!" Kimi pleaded to Sasuke.

"Sure." He said, grinning. Kimi could hardly contain herself it seemed. After she was dragged out of the pool area, through the living room and out the kitchen door Hinata let out a sigh.

"Can y-you tell me where we're going?" Hinata said, smiling still.

"I have to show you what uncle Sasuke bought me!" Kimi said, sounding alert. Hinata giggled.

"It must be really good to have you this excited."

"Look!" Kimi exclaimed, opening a side door that seemed to lead to a garage.

"Oh my God, I could n-never top that." Hinata said, admiring the flashy red sports car that was wrapped in blue ribbons. She was suddenly glad she let Sasuke handle her gift for Kimi.

"Isn't it gorgeous?!" Kimi exclaimed. "Finally, my very own car."

"It's great, I'm actually jealous." Hinata said, giggling a bit. "Let's get back to your party." Kimi nodded, the excitement still in her face.

Hinata circled around among the guests, introducing herself to some. She made a few light comments about how lovely the party was as she sipped on her second glass of champagne. She found the blaring music too much for her ears and made her way to the far end of the pool.

Where was Sasuke now? Occasionally she saw him here or there, playing the role of host on behalf of his absent father. He didn't seem to have brought _Raquel _here. Hinata sighed at that, she didn't think she could handle seeing that sex kitten all over Sasuke.

"The water here is so cold, it's like jumping into a pool!" She heard someone say, turning around to see a boy who looked to be in his early twenties standing beside her with a grin on his features. Hinata raised her eyebrow at him, smiling a bit.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She asked laughing, surprised she didn't stutter in her first sentence to the man. Guess he gave off a friendly vibe.

"It got you laughing." He said, smiling boyishly.

"That was the lamest pick up line ever." Hinata said, shaking her head at him.

"Okay, how about this one." He said, clearing his throat. "My buddies over there said I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl here tonight." He said. Hinata grinned a bit.

"So then go, what are you doing beside me?" She asked, raising an eye brow cheekily.

"Is that modesty or a brush off?" He asked, pouting a bit. He quickly returned to his boyish smile in a matter of seconds, his eyes holding hers. Hinata suddenly didn't want to send this stranger away. "I got another ridiculous one." He said, wriggling his eyebrows. Hinata rolled her eyes, giggling a bit. He cleared his throat. "I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm gonna need your name and number for insurance purposes." Hinata threw her head back in laughter.

"I'll give you this much," She said, "tacky as they are, they are amusing." He smiled at her.

"The party's at the pool, are you hiding out here?" He asked.

"No, I came to take a call." She said, pointing at her cell.

"Boyfriend?" He asked a bit disappointed.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." She said, wondering where her stuttering went.

"Good, I don't have a boyfriend either." He said. Hinata raised her eyebrow again.

"What am I supposed to deduce by that?" She asked, laughing again. He grinned.

"That I'm available and I like you." He said, causing the smile to disappear from Hinata's face.

"Woah, you move fast." She said, taking the time to glance over at him. He was tall, not like Sasuke. He had spiky brown hair and red tattoo marks on his cheeks. "You don't know me." Hinata pointed out. He gave her another boyish smile.

"According to Kimi, your name is Hinata Hyuga." He said. "You're her formidable uncle's executive P.A. She also warned me if I caused you trouble, her uncle would physically throw me out." She laughed.

"So you're in college with Kimi?"

"Yup." He said, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"And your name is?"

"Kiba Inuzuka at your service ma'am." He said, bowing theatrically.

"Hi Kiba Inuzuka." She said, enjoying his pleasant easy manner.

"I'd like to see you tomorrow." He persisted. Hinata searched his eyes. She sipped the champagne that was now as warm as her body temperature. He was not bad looking, seemed fine, companionable. But appearances could be deceptive.

"Aren't I a bit too old for you?" Hinata questioned. Kiba threw his head back and laughed.

"You're twenty six, right? I'm twenty four." He said, smiling again. "I know, I should be out of college by now. But to my defense, I wasn't sure what career to follow. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to be a photographer, drummer or sports journalist. So I took some time to experiment."

"And you came to?" She asked, thinking he looked like a typical drummer in a rock band.

"In three months I sit for my bar exams." He said, laughing.

"A lawyer?!" Hinata asked, smiling. "What happened to photographer or sports journalist? To be honest, I pinned you for a drummer. You got the look." She said, laughing again.

-x-

Sasuke glared out the window from his father's study.

What the hell were they talking about for so long? His fist clutched every time Kiba smiled and his eyes raked lustfully over his secretary. She shouldn't be friendly with just any guy.

Sasuke knew who Kiba was. He ignored the voice that tried to reason with him, telling him that Kiba came from a influential family. Kiba's father was well respected in the political circles. Kiba himself was a rising star in the legal fraternity.

-x-

Kiba drew Hinata towards the pool. He took her glass and placed it on a tray, getting her another cold one.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"That one was burning hot." He said, giving her one of his smiles again. "I'd like to say it was because of me, but I'll remain modest."

"Modest indeed." Hinata said, giggling a bit. He laughed.

"Anyways," He pulled two chairs, helping her to one. "I travelled a bit of a world. Europe, Australia and the rest of Asia. Did a stint as a free lance soccer commentator, took some amazing photos during my travels. I found drums to be too noisy." He laughed again. "So I ruled that out the career choice. After some time of slugging a camera and talking soccer, I decided to get into a respectable profession." He shrugged. "I'm actually enjoying it, serving my articles with a healthcare company."

"Wow." Hinata said, sipping on her champagne.

"The world is actually a beautiful place." Kiba said, reminiscing a bit. "I've learned so much more from my travels than in a classroom." Hinata nodded.

"So no particular favorite city?" She asked.

"I found Scotland breath taking." His eyes seemed to fade away. "So was London, Turkey. Of course Rio was, unforgettable." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"You would." She said laughing a bit, feeling her ears heat up.

"I like beautiful women." He said, smiling boldly. "And there's none more beautiful here today than you."

"I d-disagree, but thank you." She said, cursing the stuttering that decided to come back. Hinata watched the amused expression make it's way to Kiba's face.

"Kimi told me you stuttered." He said, giving her another one of his boyish smiles. "Didn't think it'd sound that cute though." He chuckled. Hinata was quiet, reflective. Kiba's company was therapeutic. She didn't even give any thought to Sasuke in the last thirty minutes. "How about we take a walk?" Kiba suggested. He stood, extending his hand to her.

"I'd like that." She said, smiling as she offered him her hand.

"Hinata!"

"Y-Yes Uchiha-san." She said, dropping her hand immediately.

"I'd like a word with you." Sasuke said, speaking gruffly.

"You're not on duty now, are you?" Kiba asked, unfazed by Sasuke's high handed manner.

"Excuse me, Kiba." She mumbled awkwardly. He wouldn't understand, Sasuke expected her to be on call twenty four seven. She indicated for Sasuke to lead the way. He led her to his father's study and shut the door.

Hinata felt like a misbehaving student in the principal's office.

"Kiba is Senator Inuzuka's son." Sasuke informed her. She didn't know that. She vaguely knew the senator. She knew he and Sasuke's dad were really good friends. What that had to do with anything though, she had no idea. Still she remained quiet, seeing that Sasuke was like a bull dog on a leash. "Are you aware that Senator Inuzuka is planning to run for office?"

"No." She said, looking confused. Again, she had no idea what that had to do with her.

"If you start a relationship with Kiba, the media's going to dissect your life." He said. "It won't take them long to figure out who you work for. It's then gonna be deduced as you sleeping with Kiba to gain political favor for who you work for."

"Excuse me?!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed. Sasuke had to admit to himself it was probably really unlikely for that to happen, but he had to invent some type of bull to get her away from Kiba. They were getting too cozy for his tastes. And he didn't like the idea of Hinata flirting with someone else.

Didn't she have a boyfriend?

"We were j-just having a conversation." She defended when Sasuke became quiet. He started to wonder about her boyfriend then. He didn't want to think his secretary was promiscuous, but he had to warn her about the consequences of dating somebody in public office. Kiba would soon be taking up a lucrative post in the District Attorney's office.

"I just want you to be careful." He cautioned.

"I'm not irresponsible!" She exclaimed, her eyes blazing. Sasuke was a bit taken back by it. He never seen her so angry before. "And it's fucking CRAZY to think I would trade sexual favors to benefit you! That's absurd! I would never do that!" Sasuke widened his eyes at the cuss word he heard escape her lips.

"I know that, Hinata." He said, trying to calm her down. "Do you think the media gives a damn about the people's live they ruin?"

She didn't care at this moment. All she knew is that she needed to get as far away from Sasuke as possible. The fact that he even entertained the thought that she would sleep with any man to trade information was despicable.

_'How dare he?!'_

"Excuse me, I would like to get some fresh air." Hinata said as she yanked the door open and rushed out.

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – **Okay so the reason I updated so fast today is because I think I won't have that much time since I have to go back to school tomorrow. I took a sick vacation and spent my time writing this, so yeah this is my last chapter for the week. I'll probably update chapter six late Friday or early Saturday. So yeah, hope you enjoy anyways! Xoxo

Review please!

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **"I Would" by Justin Bieber

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Five**

Hinata hesitated in the pool area, her eyes scanning all the young adults dancing to loud music. She made a face as she recognized the song, 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson. She never understood the point of that song, and the fact that the girl that was singing it was about her age as well. She shook her head.

"If you think you're gonna make me dance to that, it ain't happening." Hinata giggled when she recognized the voice, turning to find her personal stalker.

"Modesty looks stylish on you." She said, her eyes combing over Kiba. On second glance, with Sasuke completely out of the picture, Kiba was actually good looking. He had intelligent eyes, just like Sasuke. He was attractive, just like Sasuke. He looked good in his worn out jeans... just like Sasuke.

Hinata blinked, realizing Sasuke wasn't quite out of the picture.

"You know," Kiba said, letting his eyes rake over her stunning body. "if you keep looking at me like that, I'm gonna think you're falling in love with me."

"Your ego is really huge." Hinata said, rolling her eyes as she laughed a bit. Kiba suddenly stopped smiling, his eyes serious for once.

"Everything okay with the boss-man?"

_'Why did you have to mention him?'_

"Yeah," Hinata said. "he wanted to make sure our pillow talk won't involve me sharing trade secrets."

"I knew it! I knew you wanted to take me to bed!" Kiba said, the grin back on his features. "I'm busy until Tuesday. But I can accommodate you on Wednesday." He said, pretending to be mentally consulting his schedule. Hinata laughed again.

"You really are something, Kiba Inuzuka."

"Something enough for you to have dinner with tomorrow?" He asked, his voice turning husky. He could see the flutter of emotions running across her face. Did she lie about not having a boyfriend?

_'Is Sasuke going to give me hell if I go out with Kiba for dinner?' _Hinata thought to herself. Who cares, it's not like she was going to compromise herself... ethnically speaking. She grinned at her thought.

"Does that sexy smile mean yes?" Kiba asked boyishly.

"Yes." She said, smiling a bit wider.

"Just so you know, I don't kiss on the first date." He warned with a straight face.

"Oh my God." Hinata said, shaking her head. He really was something else. "I'll try and contain my raging hormones, as hard as that might be." Kiba grinned again.

"Let's take that romantic walk that your were so rudely deprived of earlier." He said, holding out his hand.

"S-Sure." She said, her stutter causing Kiba to smile wider. Hinata suddenly felt comfortable linking her hand in Kiba's. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. They've been walking about and Kiba continued to make her laugh. They looked up at the moon as Kiba started to inform her about the shadowed figures on the moon. Hinata rolled her eyes, laughing again.

Hinata started to look around the dancefloor, instantly finding Sasuke in the middle of it. His eyes were trained on the slim figure of a petite blonde in his arms. Even in her killer stilettos, she only reached up to his chest. She was smiling up at him and Sasuke was turning on the charm, whispering in her ear. Hinata felt a knife wielding in her belly.

Was she always going to feel like this when there was another woman in his arms?

"Hey, you forget about our walk?" She heard Kiba whisper in her ear. She turned to him, smiling again as she shook her head. He grinned. "Did you eat yet?" He asked as he led her to the buffet stand.

"No." Hinata said, suddenly realizing she was starving. "This looks um, interesting." She eyed all the random food that were on display. Kiba smiled, adding some of the dishes onto his plate. He lifted something up with his fork and brought it to her mouth. Hinata studied the food as she chewed on it.

"Salmon and cucumber, right?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yup." He said, staring at her as she finished with the food in her mouth. Hinata quickly looked away. Kiba chuckled to himself before holding out a chair for her.

"Th-Thank you." She said.

"There's that stutter again." He said, giving her his boyish smile. "Dessert?" He offered. Hinata was about to respond when she choked on the air as her eyes focused on the attractive frame confidently making it's way towards her. She quickly gulped from her glass, her eyes not leaving his as he stopped in front of her chair. Her eyes widened when Sasuke extended his hand to her.

"Dance with me?" He asked, his hand not allowing her the option of refusal.

"I uh, d-don't know how to dance." She said somewhat disappointed. What she would give to be in his arms.

"You just put one foot in front of the other." Sasuke said, staring right at her. Hinata looked at the other couples that were dancing. It looked easy enough, though they were hardly just putting one foot in front of the other. It looked much more rehearsed.

"I, um-"

"Come." He said, grabbing her hand before she could reject his offer. She quickly looked at Kiba, who nodded with a wink.

"Just follow my lead, Hinata." Sasuke said. Her hand closed in his, a tinge of adrenalin surged through her.

"I'm warning you, I'm just going to embarrass you." She warned.

"I doubt it." He said, grinning now. He circled his arm around her wait, keep their bodies separated by a respectable distance. "You sort of need to put your arms around my neck." He stated. Hinata swallowed, hesitating a bit before she nervously obeyed. She was trying to focus on the music, allowing the rhythm to dictate her movement when Sasuke's palm covered the bare of her lower back. She felt some electric shock from where his skin touched hers, looking up to his eyes to see if he felt the same. He just continued to stare back down at her.

"That dress looks stunning on you." He complimented. His eyes were trained on her face, drinking in every part of it.

"Th-Thank you." She mumbled, the blush taking over her cheeks again. She smiled nervously. "Am I doing okay?" She asked. Her voice was soft, nervous...

_'And sexy as hell.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He bit his bottom lip.

"Yes." He mumbled gruffly, drawing her up against his chest so she could not see how bad he wanted her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she placed her head on his chest.

Hinata inhaled his scent, which she knew too well. Through his silk evening button up shirt, she could feel the heat of his chest. She exhaled. Suddenly everything started to become faint around her. Nothing else existed except Sasuke and the music.

His palms made their way up and down her bare back, making her skin tingle. She wanted more. Unconsciously, she moved closer, her arms tightened around him. She heard a low groan escape his lips, but just dismissed it as her imagination. Every nerve-end concentrated on him. The way his body touched hers, enticing, teasing all the time. The scent of his skin and the cologne. His hot breath against her neck was like a kiss.

She was disappointed when the song came to an end.

"Thank you." She said, her voice sounding a bit breathless.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to another dance." Sasuke said heavily.

"Um, K-Kiba is-"

"Nevermind." He snapped, his voice taut. He disengaged her arms from around his neck before he walked away. Hinata bit her bottom lip, wondering what she did to make him speed off angrily like that before she made her way back to Kiba.

"I'm surprised he released you." Kiba teased. "I thought he was gonna monopolize you all night."

"He can be a gentleman... sometimes." She said, laughing a bit. She reached for a champagne glass from the tray before draining it's contents. Dancing with Sasuke must've dehydrated her.

"Fascinating," Kiba said, leaning over on the table. "I've been looking at eyes all my life, but I never seen eyes as bright as yours." Kiba's voice dragged her back to the present. She giggled before rolling her eyes.

"You would make a fortune if women paid you for all your cheesy lines." She said, causing him to laugh.

* * *

The following day, Hinata enjoyed her dinner and relaxing evening with Kiba. He took her to a tiny restaurant in lower Tokyo, nothing fancy. She liked that he didn't try so hard to impress her.

After their date, Kiba opened the passenger door of his mercedes to help her out. He walked her to the front door of her flat.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." He said, boldly leaning forward a bit until his lips brushed hers.

"I th-thought you didn't kiss on the first date." She reminded him, her lips shifting to voice her thoughts.

"I could've sworn this was the second time we spent time together, though." He said, pretending to be confused. Hinata giggled.

"I guess you're r-right then." She said she she moved closer, her lips opening invitingly. She felt safe with Kiba. He wouldn't force her to do anything against her will. She actually liked him, and his kisses were nice. "Would you like to come in for a drink?" She offered, breaking the kiss. Kiba searched her eyes. She was smiling, no hint of a promise of a night filled with passion between her sheets.

"I'm guessing that's all you're offering." He said, taking no offense.

"One date and some jokes isn't enough to get the golden ticket, you know." Hinata said, causing him to laugh.

"Let's have a drink." He said, draping his arm around her shoulder as she unlocked the door and led him in.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his car, staring at his secretary and that bastard Kiba walking into her home.

He came here a little earlier to her flat to ask if she wanted to go grab some dinner with him, all work related of course. But he found the house empty. Seeing as he had nothing to do, he decided to wait, only to find her come out of an unfamiliar car with that... that...

Sasuke grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

He was sure there was something work related he could call Hinata about.

**-TBC-**

Thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm glad you guys liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – **I decided to write another chapter today, thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update faster during the weekend!

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **"Biggest Fan" by Chris Brown

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Six**

"I h-have to get that." Hinata whined pulling away, trying to escape Kiba's arms as she heard her phone ring. She knew that ringtone. She couldn't ignore that.

"Don't." Kiba said. His lips teased hers, imprisoning her.

"S-Sorry," She replied, drawing away. "I have to." Hinata rushed to her handbag and moved out of Kiba's earshot. The call went to voicemail before she could answer it. Groaning miserably, Hinata was about to call Sasuke back when he already re-dialed her.

"Hinata!" Sasuke growled through the phone.

"Y-Yes?" She said, trying to ignore how angry his tone was. What did she do now? "Sorry my phone w-was in my handbag."

_'And I had to get my lips back from Kiba.' _She thought to herself.

Speaking of Kiba, he was already creeping up behind her. His arms curled around her waist, his lips on a voyage of discovery down her neck. Hinata craned her neck away from him as she gently pushed his hands away. Her eyes pleaded with him to behave. She needed to give this call her undivided attention.

Sasuke fired questions at her and she responded efficiently, all the while trying to make Kiba behave. Five minutes later, she said good night and ended the call.

-x-

Sasuke had every intention of interrupting Hinata's bed time plans. He took great pleasure in hitting re-dial button on his phone after she had hung up.

"Hinata!" He said again when she picked up for the third time.

"Y-Yes, Uchiha-San?" Hinata hesitated, waiting for Sasuke to continue speaking.

"We need to go to France, how quickly can you arrange clearance?" He said, causing her to widen her eyes.

_'We?' _Her heart beat started to accelerate before she sighed silently. _'Just when I met someone.'_

"The p-pilot may need about three hours for his pre-flight inspection. Re-fueling the jet and paperwork could take about half a day." Hinata calculated. "We could l-leave by tomorrow afternoon." She said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Kiba had made plans to see her again next evening.

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He _could _go alone. He didn't really need his secretary for any administrative purposes, but he wanted her with him for reasons he refused to dwell on.

"I'm meeting an avionics engineer, who speaks faster than the speed of light." Sasuke justified. "I need you to take notes and carry a recorder as well." He added. How he managed to keep a straight face after telling that lie, he was unsure, since there was nothing wrong with his brain's processing ability. In fact, it was widely known that he had an excellent ability to store data at a supersonic rate in his highly active brain.

Sasuke was surprised, his secretary believed the nonsense he had spun. Perhaps she bought the lies because they were going to a foreign country.

"We're going to P-Paris?" Hinata checked.

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed. Hinata nodded to herself before she hung up the call.

"Sorry about th-that." She said, her smile apologetic as she slipped the phone into her pocket. Kiba's eyes locked into hers.

"Don't worry, I didn't loose my train of thought." He said, pulling Hinata back into his arms again. She laughed.

"We weren't supposed to be kissing on the first day." She reminded him. He gave her another one of his boyish smiles.

"But _you _kissed _me_." He informed her, causing her to blush a deep red. She looked away shyly. It _was _her that initiated the kiss, Kiba wanted to say good bye after a few drinks but she had leaned closer, closing her eyes and offered him her lips.

She blinked a bit.

_'Why did she do that again?' _Hinata thought to herself. She didn't even control her body at that moment, it did that on it's own free will.

"But I'm not complaining." Kiba said, grinning. His lips teased hers until her own lips parted, allowing him entry. Her arms lifted to his shoulder as he deepened the kiss.

_'What was Sasuke doing now? Was he spending time with that Brazilian model before we left to France?'_

"Please tell me there isn't a man in your life." Kiba urged throatily, his lips making it's way down her neck.

_'Did Sasuke count?'_

"I'm n-not in a relationship right now." She almost whispered, her eyes closing when his lips reached that part between her neck and shoulder.

"Good." He said. "I like the sound of that." Kiba's lips went back to her own one more time. He kissed her, deepened the kiss and pulled her closer against his body. Just when she thought he was getting carried away, he stopped. "I should leave." He said, drawing away reluctantly. He smiled softly into her eyes as his arms dropped to his sides. Hinata stared at him.

Why did he stop the kiss? Was she a bad kisser? Did he know her mind was on another man?

"Hey I'm no saint, you know." Kiba said, sighing a bit. "If I continue kissing you, I'm not going to want to stop." He cautioned.

"S-Sorry." She said for the millionth time today, increasing the divide between them. Kiba laughed.

"I like you, Hinata." He said, staring at her, his eyes becoming serious now. "You're beautiful."

_'Sasuke doesn't think so.'_

"And I want to see you again." Kiba asserted. "And just so you know, I'm not just trying to look for an opportunity to get you into bed. Although, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to." He said, grinning. "Only when you're ready." His fingers gently brushed her cheek.

"I'm g-going to be away for a few days." Hinata started. "I-"

"Hey if you're going to reject me, just be honest."

"N-No!" Hinata denied. "It's just work. I, like your company too." She said, sighing.

_'Just not in _that_ way.' _Hinata mentally slapped herself.

"I know you w-wanted us to see each other tomorrow, but I'm not going to have the time." She said, her hand closing over his fingers on her cheek. "Can I call you when I r-return?" Kiba's eyes lit up for a second, smiling again.

"I would like that, Hinata." He said. Hinata sighed again.

She knew she was leading him on, but she couldn't help it. She had to start living again. She needed to get Sasuke out of her system. She hated that she would be using Kiba to do that, she knew it was wrong, but the only way to get over Sasuke was to date someone.

"I would l-like to see you again too." Hinata declared, avoiding his eyes. She strode to the door to open it so he could exit. "I'll call you." She said, her voice holding promise.

"Safe journey." Kiba said, smiling at her. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers for a brief second. She bit her bottom lip.

_'He's so sweet.' _She thought to herself.

"Thank you, Kiba." She said, her arms curling around his neck. She went for another kiss, making this one longer. Delighted by her exhibit, Kiba pulled her into his embrace, deepening the kiss. When his hands started to roam down her back, Hinata gently pulled away with a shy smile. Kiba sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'll be waiting for your call." He whispered.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." She said, smiling.

"'Til later." He said, his boyish smile returning to his lips before he turned around and headed to his car. Hinata leaned against the door, waiting for Kiba to depart. When he was gone, she rushed to communicate with Sasuke's pilot. Tomorrow morning she would have to confirm the hotel bookings. Clearly, Sasuke had already secured the appointments with whoever he was meeting. She would get that info from him in the morning.

-x-

Sasuke was pleased when he saw Kiba leaving Hinata's home, meaning he wasn't going to spend the night.

Though he wanted to get out of his car and rip Kiba to shreds when he kissed Hinata at the door. He was even more incensed when Hinata went for her own kiss when she should've been planning their flight and accommodation.

-x-

Mid-morning the following day while Sasuke was busy and pressed for time, he received the first of his two uninvited visitors for the day, Ren Sato from the CIA.

"Hinata, take Ren's jacket please. He's feeling a little warm in here." Sasuke instructed. Hinata blinked a bit before looking at the air conditioner, seeing that it was on maximum. Still she did as she was told. Ren looked at Sasuke sheepishly.

"Thank you, Hinata." Ren said, peeling off his jacket reluctantly.

"Pleasure, Mr. Sato." She said as she took the jacket with her before exiting his office, hanging it on the coat stand.

"Still paranoid, Sasuke?" Ren said as the door closed when Hinata left. "There's no surveillance cameras on my jacket."

"Can't be too careful." Sasuke said. "Sam is always poking his nose into my business. I mean, that _is _why you're here, right?" Ren shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm here to talk about your new drone."

"Really?" Sasuke said, smiling coldly. "So talk, Ren." Ren tried to hold Sasuke's eyes unsuccessfully. They were hooded and gave Ren no clues.

"We want a demo." Ren said. Sasuke looked at him before sipping from his coffee, taking his time.

"I'm still running tests, Ren."

"Word on the street is that you already have buyers in the Middle East standing in queue." Ren challenged. Sasuke twirled his coffee cup. He knew Ren was here on a fact finding mission, spying actually. He bet if he searched Ren, he would probably find a recording device.

_'So there probably was a camera on his jacket.' _Sasuke thought to himself, smirking indulgently. Now the camera was having a uninhibited view of his delectable secretary.

"Gorgeous assistant." Ren interrupted Sasuke's thoughts, as if he could read his mind. Sasuke smiled. He knew Ren was trying to side track him.

"She's out of bounds to you." He said.

"Ooo, sensitive!" Ren taunted, grinning a bit.

"You're right, Ren." Sasuke said, his eyes holding Ren's dangerously. "Do you presume my secretary will provide you with intel on the design of my prototype?" Ren leaned back on his chair, a smug grin on his face.

"She's very... sexy." He said. Sasuke stood up violently.

"I think your fact finding mission is over, Ren." Sasuke said, staring right at him .

"Wait!" Ren said, attempting to extend his stay.

"You have thirty seconds. I'm a very busy man, Ren."

"Look we, want first option on the prototype." Ren said. Sasuke walked over the front of his desk, sitting on the edge of it in front of Ren, a grave expression on his face. Ren squirmed in his seat.

"Sam wasn't interested when I was just a young ambitious entrepreneur!" Sasuke hissed.

Sasuke remembered all too clearly, how he had proudly taken his innovative design to the powerful decision makers at the Pentagon when he lived in America. They had all laughed at him. He was only twenty one then, sensitive to criticism and ridicule. Sasuke had grabbed his drone, shoved it into the holding carrier and stormed out. He thought if the Pentagon couldn't see the potential of his stealth drone, then the private sector would benefit.

Sasuke had patented his design. Held a press conference for the architectural industry and sold it to the private sector. The building and construction industry had applauded his innovative, cost saving design.

The low flying drone saved billions in designing cartography, satellite maps and aerial topography. At the tender age of twenty two, Sasuke had become a multi-millionaire from patenting his award winning drone.

"Your request is duly noted, Ren. Good bye." Sasuke said. They were not going to dictate to him. Now he can command any price and choose his clientele.

-x-

The second uninvited visitor to Sasuke's office was a dubious looking Middle Eastern man. He seemed to be a man of enormous wealth. He informed Sasuke in very illustrated detail that his client was a man of even more considerable wealth and was very interested in Sasuke's latest prototype.

The new drones could map out an area underwater on the bed of the ocean, detect land mines and had potential to conduct surveillance of enemy warships, including submarines.

Sasuke studied the man standing in front of him in his office. He suspected him to be Syrian. Good thing this man hadn't bumped into Ren, or else Sam would interrogate him for selling arms to Syria.

Sasuke was selective of which countries he took as his clients. The Syrian government was known for the extent of human atrocities by them against their own people. Just a few days ago, Sasuke had read an article of a young girl who was tortured and imprisoned for fifty two days by security guards because she dared to speak out against the government's crimes against humanity.

Sasuke's integrity would not allow him to accept this gentleman's clientele. Something about the sinister man in front of him didn't gel with Sasuke and he trusted his instincts. They never let him down before.

"This may help change your mind." The man said, thrusting a piece of paper in Sasuke's hand when he saw Sasuke looked uninterested. Even though money couldn't buy Sasuke's integrity, out of curiosity he allowed himself to view the price the stranger's client was willing to pay.

Sasuke was silently impressed. The amount was five times that of what his own country paid him. If Sasuke was without honor, or an avaricious man, he would've said yes in a heartbeat. Instead, Sasuke stood up, his expression unchanging as he placed the paper back into the man's hand.

"Thank you, but no." Sasuke politely declined. "I haven't tested my latest design and won't offer it on the market until I'm satisfied with the outcome." He walked back to his desk to dial the intercom. "My secretary will see you out." He informed the man dismissively. The nodded his head before making his exit.

Sasuke wasn't lying about the latest design being untested. That was the reason he was going to France. He needed to lock horns with an expert there who could help him work out how to stop the latest prototype from overheating.

Annoyed and frustrated that he couldn't resolve the problem himself, he thought he'd give it one more try before he left to France later that afternoon.

* * *

Hinata's head shot up when she heard what sounded like an explosion coming from Sasuke's inner office. With lightning speed she ran to the office, scanning and searching.

She stood in front of a framed model of an aircraft. It scanned her eye, and in all of three seconds, she was allowed into the smoke filled room.

"S-Sasuke!" She exclaimed. He was on the floor, not responding to her. She dropped to her knees, coughing a bit. The smell of the smoke and burnt plastic bruised her lungs. She tapped him. "Are you okay?!" She gently touched his head, concerned about any serious injuries.

"You called me Sasuke." She heard him say then, causing her to widen her eyes a bit.

_'Did she?' _Hinata thought to herself, her cheeks red now. Her knees were starting to ache from the impact of her flying down to where he was lying.

"Are you t-trying to blow up the building?" She asked, offering her hand to help him up when she stood up herself. He took both of her hands, picking himself up from the floor.

"You know this room is insulated." He defended. "It can absorb the impact of an explosion." She looked at him disbelievingly before sighing a bit.

"I wish you w-would allow someone else to test your designs." She mumbled, looking at the charred remains of God knows what.

"Be careful, Hinata." Sasuke said, grinning now. "Someone's going to think you care! And you and I both know how you detest your obnoxious boss." She looked away uncomfortably, embarrassed that there were many occasions when he thought him exactly that.

"You have b-blood on your chin." She murmured. She took a paper tower, held it down under hot water in the bathroom of the office before returning to dab it gently on his chin. He winced a bit at it, but continued to stare down at her. "D-Done." She whispered, her eyes slowly reaching his.

His eyes were dark as always, but seemed to lighten a bit. She stared back at him, trying to marshal her few defenses. All she hoped for, was that he kissed her. Just this once. When nothing happened, she executed her departure.

"I g-guess I'll leave you to clean up here." She mumbled, breaking the connection. It took her soft, endearing voice to bring him back to reality. He blinked, looking away. She made her way out of the room.

* * *

"Good to see you again, Adrien." Sasuke said, sticking out his hand to greet his long time friend.

"Bonjour, Sasuke." Adrien said, shaking his hand. "Welcome again to Paris." After taking his hand back from Sasuke, his eyes strayed to the attractive young lady next to Sasuke. Sasuke always had beautiful women around him.

"Adrien, meet my secretary Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke said, turning his attention to Hinata. "Hinata, meet Adrien Baron."

"Welcome, Ms. Hyuga." Adrien said, bowing. "I trust your stay will be most pleasurable." His eyes looked friendly, but Hinata didn't know if he was just being polite of if there was some other reason he looked amused. She also didn't know why Sasuke needed her to take notes. The gentleman seemed to have an excellent command of English and spoke in an unhurried tone.

"Nice to m-meet you, Mr. Baron." Hinata said, not sure if she was supposed to bow or extend her hand. Adrien grinned.

"Was that a stutter I heard?" He asked, causing her to blush a light shade of pink. "It suits you well. And please, no need for any formality ma'dam. You can call me Adrien."

"Th-Thank you, Adrien." She said a bit uncomfortably. Adrien smiled.

"I'm guessing since you're here with Sasuke, you must know some french." He said, causing Hinata to give him a small smile. "Parlez-vous français?" He asked.

"Oui, je parle un peu." Hinata replied with, causing Sasuke to turn to her with slight wide eyes. She spoke french? Why did he never know that? They've been working together for almost to years now and he never once heard her speak or give him an indication that she spoke french.

He continued to stare at her as she fidgeted a bit. He started to wonder what else about her he probably didn't know about.

"Est-ce qu'il vous a donné un moment difficile?" Adrien asked, nodding his head towards Sasuke. Hinata blushed a bit before shaking her head.

"N-No." She said, chuckling a bit. "Il est décent."

"When are we going to start speaking English again?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit left out. Out of all the 7 languages Sasuke spoke fluently, he always had a hard time with french, deciding to give up on it when he mastered the basics. "Shall we proceed to your office, Adrien?" He said, his arm draping lightly at Hinata's lower back as he led her to the limo Adrien had rented.

* * *

As they drove through the busy streets of Paris, Sasuke was distracted by the huge sedan with the tinted windows following closely behind their limo. He was sure he saw that vehicle when they exited the airport as well. Sasuke only mildly paid attention to Adrien's narration to Hinata about the town's history. She seemed to be acutely attentive.

"I'm surprised with your fluency in french, that you never actually been to France before." Adrien said to Hinata with a smile. Hinata gave him a small smile of her own, shrugging a bit.

"I n-never had the time." She lied, knowing she'd been here about three times during her childhood. But that was a life she was never going to speak of to anyone.

"Maybe if you're lucky," Adrien said, leaning away from Sasuke's earshot to whisper to her. "Sasuke will take you to Jardin des Tuileries." He whispered. Hinata blinked a bit.

"Jardin des Tuileries?" She whispered back.

"It's kind of like a garden/park." Sasuke said, shocking both Adrien and Hinata that he was actually paying attention. "It's surrounded by palaces and ponds." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at them with growing concern that the sedan was will following them, but his face revealed nothing.

"And over there is our most famous landmark, the Eiffel Tower." Adrien said, pointing out the window of the limo. Hinata followed where his finger was pointing, observing the tower she'd seen so many times during her previous visits. Still, it always looked more amazing the more she saw it. "There's also an entertaining night life, if you like." Adrien said, grinning. "And lots of designer departmental stores."

Hinata smiled. She didn't know if they would have time, with her workaholic boss. Sometimes he would give her time off in a foreign city, other times it was work, work, work. Hinata laughed as bit as Adrien continued to tell her a story of an embarrassing date he had one night on the Eiffel Tower, but her attention was mostly on Sasuke, wondering who he was so busy texting.

* * *

As they continued their journey through the city of Paris, Sasuke looked out the window of the limo at the unmarked vehicle that was still tailing them. Sasuke texted a message to his security team, that he always have secretly follow him everywhere he went just incase something like this happened, to come pick him up at the traffic light ahead.

If someone was following him, then they would only follow _him_, not Hinata as well.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, causing Hinata to be surprised at his stern tone of voice. "I want you to go with Adrien to the hotel."

"Hotel?" Hinata and Adrien said simultaneously. She observed Sasuke texting away speedily. What was going on?

"Adrien, there's a slight change of plan." Sasuke down played. "Take my secretary to the hotel. I'll call you in an hour."

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata said, ignoring the fact that she used his first name. She didn't have time to care about that. What was suddenly so urgent that he had to leave her so quickly? She didn't know who this Adrien was. Why was Sasuke changing his plans? "Where are you g-going?!" She whispered. "I – don't want to go to the h-hotel. I want to g-go with you."

Sasuke knew it wasn't because of him that she wanted to go with him. He saw fear in her eyes. Saw the way her eyes shifted uncomfortably towards their french host. Sasuke knew she didn't want to go with some stranger she just met, even though he had complete trust in his friend.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, his eyes boring into hers. "Trust me." His hand unconsciously grabbed hers. "Adrien will take good care of you. Something's come up, I'll join you in an hour. I promise." He said. Hinata reluctantly nodded, the fear still in her eyes, but she remained silent. She was insecure being in an hotel she never been to before with a man she barely met thirty minutes ago, but she trusted Sasuke. She just hoped this hour would be over quickly.

"Adrien," Sasuke said, turning to their host. "Don't leave my secretary alone. Stay with her until I return." If Sasuke was surprised, he didn't openly display it. He merely nodded at Sasuke. Hinata's shoulders visibly sunk at Sasuke's instruction. Her eyes pleaded with him not to leave her with this stranger, but he remained resolute.

"Pull over here." Sasuke instructed Adrien's driver at the red traffic light. He turned one last time towards Hinata. "I'll be back before you know it." He touched her arm lightly, nodded his head to Adrien and hopped out the limo into the back seat of his security vehicle that was waiting for him.

**-TBC-**

Hope you guys like it so far! I had to add some actiony stuff in there somewhere lol.

& to the review about Area 88, I loved that anime! I just finished watching it actually and I just had to add some references ahah.

I love reading all of the reviews, so review please! I'll try updating faster during this weekend, xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – **I'm glad everyone likes this story. It actually takes a while for me to write ahah but thanks for the reviews! Every single one of them makes me happy :)

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **"I'm Not The One" by 3oh!3.

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Seven**

As the limo pulled away, Hinata turned and stared through the back window, hating the increasing distance separating her from Sasuke. Why couldn't he take her with him? She also wondered why she had to go the hotel. She knew he often aborted one meeting for a more urgent one, but he always took her with him. Always.

Now she was stuck with a stranger, in a country she barely knew how to get around in. She sighed, at least she spoke the language. Nervously, she directed her eyes to Adrien. He smiled at her.

When they got to the hotel, Adrien led her up to Sasuke's suite. He showed her around, pointing to the kitchen, living room, her bedroom and the joining door that connected hers to Sasuke's bedroom.

"I apologize that you're stuck with me." He said smiling as he shrugged. Hinata nodded uncomfortably. "I'll try to keep you company until Sasuke returns. Don't worry, to make things more convenient I'll stick to speaking English." He said, earning a small smile from Hinata. It didn't really matter what language he spoke to her, since she spoke french pretty fluently, but English seemed more appropriate to her as well. He tapped his briefcase. "I brought some work to keep me busy. You can watch the television if you want, or rest if you feel tired."

"I would l-like to take a shower." Hinata said. She could not sit still and watch TV. Perhaps a leisurely shower will speed up time.

"Sure, take your time ma'dam." Adrien said, pointing to the door that led to the private area of the suite that contained her bathroom.

Hinata unpacked her clothes. She removed a pair of lime green cotton shorts and a lemon colored shirt to wear after her shower. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax in the tub like she usually did, today she just wanted to shower and wait for Sasuke to return.

-x-

The minute Adrien heard the lock on the bathroom door, he took out his gun that he kept hidden around his ankle. If Sasuke had left them that early, it only meant one thing. Someone was following them, and could be in the hotel right now.

He went up to the front door of the suite, opening it before popping his head out, checking to his left and right the hotel hallway. Empty. He brought his head back in and shut the door again. He secured the lock and sat back down at his table, keeping his gun in a hidden but reachable place in case of an intruder.

-x-

Hinata's mind started to play tricks on her. What if something happens to Sasuke? What if he gets kidnapped? She didn't know anybody in Paris anymore. After her shower, Hinata ensured she was appropriately dressed before she ventured into the lounge to find Adrien. He was working on his computer at the table against the large framed windows.

"Bienvenue à nouveau." He said. Hinata giggled.

"I thought you were g-going to stick to speaking English." She reminded him, causing him to smirk a bit.

"Well I was just welcoming you back." He said, pointing to the tray on the small table in front of the couch she was seated on. "I ordered some tea from room service. It's pretty relaxing on a day like this."

"Th-Thank you." Hinata said, walking to the teapot. "Do you want some too?" She said, pouring him a cup.

"Thank you." He said, accepting it. Hinata watched as he sipped on his tea, swallowing it before she walked back to her couch, pouring herself some too. Of course he wouldn't poison her, why would he? He was one of Sasuke's good friends. But Hinata still never trusted any drink or meal placed in front of her by someone she didn't know.

Hinata stared at the large television in front of her. She was tempted to turn it on, but she didn't want to disturb Adrien. Instead her eyes made their way to the clock on the wall, looking back at it repeatedly. One minute seemed to drag on way too long for her taste.

"I think I'll go r-rest for awhile." Hinata said, standing up. "If you don't mind." She added, wondering if it was wrong to leave your host to his own devices. Or was she the host now that they were in Sasuke's suite? These were unusual circumstances.

"Go ahead." Adrien said, nodding towards the teapot. "With your permission, I'll enjoy another cup."

"Yes of course, h-help yourself." Hinata said, edging her way towards the bedroom.

When she got into the bedroom, Hinata closed the door softly and made double sure it was locked. She began pacing the room, wondering where Sasuke was. She checked her phone, there were no missed calls or text messages. She looked at her watch. It was forty minutes since Sasuke hopped into the other car. Where could he be?

With absolutely nothing to do, Hinata crept onto the bed. Should she lie down? She was hungry and tired. Maybe if she lay down for a while, Sasuke would burst through the door, come pick her up, carry her to his bed, wild passionate love to her and then he'd-

Hinata blinked at the direction her thoughts were going in, slowly shaking her head.

She removed her clothes and put on the fluffy hotel guest gown. Even though it was quite warm, she got under the covers. Should she sleep? Perhaps she should check if there were any urgent emails for Sasuke. Was it still office hours? She was too tired to work out the time difference.

She'll check in about five minutes.

* * *

The brakes slammed harshly in the security vehicle Sasuke was in. He heard the wheels of the other car that was following them screech to a grinding halt just inches away from them. Sasuke hastily stepped out of his vehicle before the occupants of the other vehicle could respond.

As Sasuke hauled the stunned driver out of the vehicle, he belatedly struck his fist out trying to attack Sasuke. With quick reflexes, Sasuke swayed backwards. In a matter of seconds, the other two men in the strange vehicle got out, ready to fight Sasuke as well.

Sasuke rolled over and grabbed out his gun. He didn't need to fire though, since his security already grabbed the people who were trying to attack him. Disappointed, Sasuke put his weapon away. He adjusted his jacket, tugged his sleeves and looked around. Sasuke leaned against the assailant's vehicle, instantly recognizing the countrymen. They were CIA.

"You're far from home, gentlemen." Sasuke hissed, infuriated that he was being tailed by the CIA. The agents looked away sheepishly, shuffling against each other. "You think I'm selling secrets to the French?"

"We're protecting you." One of the men sullied. Sasuke laughed.

"You can't even protect yourselves!" He exclaimed. The men shifted uncomfortably. "So Sam thinks I'm here to sell to the highest bidder?!" Sasuke questioned. Nobody answered him, he wasn't expecting them to. The agents looked away. They weren't at liberty to inform Sasuke why they were following him. "Go back to your masters." He growled. "Tell them I reserve the right to engage in business with whoever the hell I want to."

Sasuke wasn't even here to sell anything. He was doing research, on a fact finding mission. He was here to learn about the French, an art they perfected on how to insulate micro chips so they don't freeze in high altitudes. There was something he was missing with this new prototype he was designing.

"Send them back home." Sasuke instructed to his security. "Make sure, the only place they get onto is the plane." They nodded to him, escorting the agents to the car they came in. Sasuke looked at his watch. He told Hinata he would be back in an hour.

His hour was up in five minutes.

* * *

Sasuke was dropped off at the entrance of the hotel. He hauled out his phone, calling Adrien as he stepped into the elevator. The door was open for him when he reached the suite, just as he was about to knock. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up with a grin.

"Saw you on the surveillance camera." Adrien said, smirking. Sasuke suddenly wanted to dive into Hinata's room and check on her, but he restrained himself. He needed some intel from Adrien first. "The Chinese are in town." Adrien said when Sasuke walked in, closing the door behind him. "My sources tell me, a Russian buyer is also here and is keen to meet you."

"I'm going to be a billionaire before I leave France." Sasuke said smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Aren't you already a billionaire?" Adrien questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Everything going okay?" Sasuke questioned evasively. He wanted to know if _Hinata_ was okay. Adrien nodded.

"I've set up a meeting for you tomorrow with our electronics colleague." Adrien said. "You and I just need to go over the details." He nodded patiently, feigning interest in his meeting for tomorrow. "Did you participate in some sport on your way here?" Adrien asked with a grin, observing how disheveled Sasuke looked.

"Oh yeah, I just came from coaching a basketball session to some locals." Sasuke sneered. "Never knew the sport caught on here."

"You look like a sight." Adrien said. "You better get cleaned up first before we sit down." Sasuke nodded before he hurried to his bedroom. He walked to the door that connected his room to Hinata's and knocked repeatedly.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

She woke up from what she thought was a deep sleep to hear Sasuke's urgent voice. He was pounding on her bed room door. She dived out of the bed.

_'He's back!'_

"S-Sasuke!" She exclaimed breathlessly after she yanked the door open, flinging her arms around him. His eyes widened, feeling his face go pink for a bit. It was a good thing that she couldn't see it. Hinata quickly jumped back, her hands falling to her sides in embarrassment. "S-Sorry," She mumbled. "I was j-just afraid, being by myself."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke murmurmed.

"Huh?" Hinata said, somewhat confused at Sasuke's need to apologize.

"I shouldn't have left you alone." He said. Hinata looked at her watch. She only went to sleep for about twenty five minutes. She tugged at her gown, making sure it was secure. "You're still tired." He said, his finger brushing her cheek. She looked up at him. Her face tinged a bright hue of pink. His fingers were like a magnetic force, his touch electric. She suddenly wanted to close her hand over his. They stared at each other. Momentarily, her eyes fell to his lips before slowly returning to his dark eyes.

"D-Don't worry, I'm rested." She murmured.

"I need to discuss something with Adrien." Sasuke said, staring at the gazed look in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be r-ready in a few minutes." She said, tugging the belt tighter around her waist.

"You can rest a little longer. I'll meet with him alone." He said. Heaven knew she was distracting enough to halt any attempt at work. She was a vision in that toweling robe. And he knew there was a lot more under the robe too.

"B-But I thought you wanted me to take notes!"

"We're going to the factory tomorrow. Tonight is a quick discussion." Sasuke said, his eyes holding hers. "Join me for supper later." He invited. Hinata nodded, since they occasionally dined together when they were out on business. She was looking forward to it. It wasn't a date, but at least she got to be alone with Sasuke. "I'll come fetch you in a little while." Sasuke said, giving her one of his half smiles. "Go back and rest."

"O-Okay." Hinata said, shutting the door before leaning on it. She slowly felt herself sliding down to the floor, her back still placed on the door.

_'I have a supper date with Sasuke.' _She grinned elatedly.

* * *

Hinata held her breath when she heard the firm knock on her door. She knew it was Sasuke. She checked herself in the mirror one more time and rushed to the door.

"Hi." She said, smiling shyly. Her smile slowly disappeared off her face at Sasuke's arched eyebrow as he stared at her.

Okay perhaps this wasn't a date, but she wanted to out do herself. She wanted to dress up for him tonight. Was it too much? Perhaps her dress was a bit... risky. She should change, if he thought she was overdressed. She wasn't sure what to expect from his unchanged expression. He was too adept to concealing his emotions.

"Is s-something wrong?" She asked nervously.

Sasuke ran his eyes seductively over her stunning beige, exquisitely cut dress. It's ruched bodice caressed her curvaceous body. The sleeves stopped just below her elbow, revealing her milky white skin.

_'She looks fucking perfect.' _Sasuke thought to himself, feeling the temperature in the room rise a bit.

"You look lovely, Hinata." He said, amazed at at how normal his tone of voice sounded even to himself.

"Oh." She mumbled. "Th-Thank you." He could've been talking about the weather with how his voice sounded to her.

"You ready?" He asked, offering her his arm courteously.

"Yes." She said. She picked up her bag unsmilingly.

-x-

As the elevator took them down to the ground floor, Hinata stole a glance at Sasuke. He looked good as always in his tux. She wanted to tell him so, but lacked the nerve to. While she was in a bundle of nerves, he was at ease. There was a polite smile on his face. His stance was relaxed as he looked ahead of him, waiting for the elevator doors to open. As the doors opened, Sasuke lightly held her at her elbow.

"I hope you don't mind, we're not going all French tonight." He said, making her heart quicken at his lazy smile.

"S-Sure." She mumbled stupidly, and silently cringed.

She took comfort in the little fact that Sasuke had secured a table on his own. It should've been her job to, since she was his secretary, but it pleasured her that he done this tiny task himself. The little details count... she could make them count.

"Excuse me." Sasuke spoke apologetically as his cell phone buzzed.

"No problem." She said, nodding. Hinata waited by the hotel receptionist while Sasuke was busy on his call. He was so focused on the call, oblivious to the many woman casting admiring glances his way. She couldn't blame them, he was attractive to look at.

Her attention went back to the rest of the hotel. There were a few guest sitting in the comfortable looking couches, some reading, some chatting amongst themselves. People were coming in and out of the hotel a lot too. Hinata blinked. The business looked booming here, she wondered what the place was called.

"Nice hotel, right?" She quickly jumped at the sound of his voice, turning around to see Sasuke standing behind her. When did he finish his call? "Come, let's go, we don't want to miss the reservation."

* * *

They were seated at the restaurant, their first course over. They had meals together so often, but this one was different. Sasuke was so attentive, his dark eyes pierced her. Nervously, Hinata lifted her glass to her lips.

Why was she so attracted to him? It was like her body had a mind of it's own. It should know he didn't see her that way.

She emptied her glass.

She suddenly wondered what Sasuke was thinking about.

* * *

The following morning, Hinata hurriedly dressed in her business outfit she laid out for herself and went to go meet Sasuke. She hoped she didn't look as terrible as she felt. She had hardly slept, thinking about Sasuke. They had such an amazing date - ahaha no, _dinner_. When she eventually fell asleep, her dreams were invaded by images of Sasuke.

Hinata knocked and unconsciously walked into Sasuke's room. She stood there, feeling her face heat up to a bright red.

He was on the phone, pants on, shirt unbuttoned _completely _and shoe less.

"I-I um." Hinata desperately tried to drag her eyes away from the muscular expanse of his chest. She failed miserably. Her fingers tingled at the thought of running them over the bare skin of his chest. She turned away, shut her eyes and commanded her brain to function.

Sasuke's spontaneous laughter relaxed her somewhat. She turned around to face him again. He threw his phone on the bed and began to rather slowly button his shirt up. She watched a bit hypnotized.

"You must've seen a man in semi undress before, Hinata." Sasuke taunted, his eyes raking over her hungrily. He suddenly wished he could cancel their meeting, lift his secretary into his arms, toss her on his bed and ravish her all day long.

"Of c-course." She said, remembering the many times she saw her cousin Neji shirtless back in her younger days. She shook her head away from those memories. "You asked me to meet you at seven thirty."

"I'm ready, Hinata." He said. "I already had breakfast, did you?"

"Y-Yes." She lied, disappointed that he finished with his breakfast.

She was actually hoping she'd share that with him as well.

**-TBC-**

I know I stopped it in a weird place, but I had to quickly post this up. Hope you guys still like the story so far though! Review pleasee, xoxo.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – **To most of the reviews, yeah Hinata's past life is basically a mystery. She kept it a secret from Sasuke and everyone else she knows, but don't worry, I'll lead on to it in later chapters.

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **"Born To Die" by Lana Del Rey

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Eight **

"She's not like the others, huh?" Adrien said, grinning wickedly. They were back in Sasuke's hotel suite after their day-long meeting. Sasuke was enthusiastic to see if he could resolve the overheating of the sensor on his prototype.

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke said, his head down, studying the circuit board. From the corner of his eye, he briefly looked over at Hinata watching the French channel with her headphones on. She didn't want to disturb them.

"I'm talking about Hinata." Adrien said, speaking her name softly. He allowed his eyes to also turn to her briefly before looking back at Sasuke.

"She's my secretary." Sasuke retorted gruffly.

"I knew _that_." Adrien said, rolling his eyes. Sasuke looked up at Adrien.

"What're you trying to get at?" He said, glaring at his french friend.

"I'm a highly paid field operative." Adrien stated. "You're paying me a fortune to basically babysit your secretary." Sasuke looked away. He knew he should've left Hinata at home. Damn it, if only that Kiba bastard didn't get in the way. "And now you tell me you're going to cut the trip short." Adrien added. "My guess is you think your secretary is a target."

The pulse at Sasuke's throat throbbed violently. He directed his eyes to Hinata. She was laughing at something she was watching on the TV, her fingers abstractly playing with her violet hair. He stared at her, this time not with lust, but with concern. He was concerned for her safety.

No harm should ever come to her. He wouldn't allow it. He will personally dissect the planet piece by piece until he found the person who would harm her or attempt to take her away from him. And then he would rip every limb from their body piece by piece until nothing was left.

As if sensing Sasuke's eyes on her, Hinata looked his way. Their eyes locked for a millisecond before she quickly removed the earplugs, thinking Sasuke needed her. He shook his head and she returned her attention to the TV. Sasuke returned his eyes back to his friend, narrowing a bit.

"You have an overactive imagination, Adrien." Sasuke growled and stood up.

"_Right._" Adrien said sarcastically, following Sasuke to the drinks cabinet. Sasuke poured himself a liberal amount of scotch. Sasuke put his drink down before actually taking a sip from it when he saw Adrien staring at him, as if he was expecting something.

"I hope you don't expect me to pour your drink for you." Sasuke said, causing Adrien to roll his eyes.

"It was worth the shot." Adrien said, reaching out for the bottle. "It's not like you tend to such menial tasks anyways, thats why you have a _secretary._" He taunted as he emptied the glass he poured for himself.

"You officially overstayed your welcome." Sasuke said, pulling the glass out of Adrien's hand. Adrien chuckled a bit before shrugging.

"It _is _getting pretty late." He said, looking down at his watch. "My wife wanted me home early tonight. Au revoir." He said as he walked towards the door.

"How is Dani?" Sasuke asked, smiling affectionately.

"You should come see for yourself." Adrien said, smiling his own smile. Dani was Adrien's three-year-old son that seemed to always be happier when he got to see Sasuke.

Sasuke would love to visit Adrien's home and greet Dani, but his gut feeling was telling him to get out of France, and he never disobeyed his instincts. He still needed to tell Hinata to pack and to inform their pilot that they were leaving tonight, but first he planned to take Hinata out and show her some of the sights. He was actually looking forward to her enthusiastic responses at Paris's attractions, since she said she never seen them before.

"Another time, Adrien." Sasuke said, gripping Adrien's shoulder in a brotherly embrace. "Apologize to Dani for me. I need to go home."

"Sure, nice seeing you again Sasuke." Adrien said, smiling a bit. "Next time make it a social call."

"Sure." Sasuke said, nodding his head.

"Hinata." Adrien said. He waved to get her attention.

"S-Sorry?" She said, removing the earplugs again as she stood up.

"I'll be leaving now. Prenez soin de Sasuke pour moi." He said, causing her to blush a bit. She tried to turn away so they wouldn't see it. Adrien grinned.

"I'll t-try." She said shyly. "G-Goodnight."

"It was a pleasure meeting you ma'dam." He said, bowing. "Au revoir." After Adrien departed, Hinata looked at Sasuke in confusion. As far as she knew, they were supposed to stay in France for about three more days. So why did it sound like she wasn't going to be seeing Adrien again?

It was suddenly really silent now, she realized. Sasuke was staring back at her for a long moment before she uncomfortably looked away. Why was she being so stupid?

"Sh-Should I say good night?" Hinata said, turning towards her room. He wasn't mentioning dinner tonight, so she would probably order room service.

"No." She heard Sasuke say, causing her to turn around.

"Um, e-excuse me?" The only words she was expecting was a 'good night'. Sasuke shifted away from the door, moving closer to the center of the room.

"We're heading back tonight, Hinata." Sasuke said. He watched the flight of emotions across her face. First it was disbelief, then incomprehension and then something he didn't really recognize.

"I thought w-we were booked for another three days."

"My research is complete." He said, avoiding her eyes. "I'm going to call the pilot. Do you want to pack up in the mean time?" He dug his hand into his pocket to receive his phone.

"O-Okay." She mumbled, trying to hide her disappointment. "Should I pack your luggage too?"

"I already did it." He replied, wondering why she kept her face averted from his.

"I'll get to m-mine then." She began walking to her room.

"Hinata?" She heard him call after her again.

"Y-Yes?" She said, turning back to face him.

"We'll probably have some time before the pilot can have our schedule amended. I can show you some of the sights." He offered. The surprise was evident on her face. Sasuke had never taken her sightseeing in the eighteen months she's been his employee. Not that she wouldn't love the outing. Even though she's probably seen most of Paris already, she would cherish every second of his company.

"I would l-like that." She said, nodding with a polite smile. He smiled back at her.

"But you'll probably want to wear something more comfortable." He said, nodding to her pencil skirt and heels.

"I won't be long." She said as she rushed into her room.

* * *

"Hinata, stay over at my place."

"W-What?!" She replied with. They had finally reached Tokyo from their trip to France, and it was _really _late at night now.

"It's two o'clock in the morning." Sasuke said, trying to reason with her. "My driver is probably dead on his feet. You don't want him to drive to your house then all the way back to mine." The driver had been with them to their trip to France.

"Oh." She said. So he _didn't _want her there, his offer had merely been for the regard of his overworked driver. No thought for her.

Yes, she had an amazing four hours in his company, sightseeing all over France. But that was probably only because they were waiting for the pilot to get clearance. It wasn't like Sasuke was really interested in her company. Even though the four hours they spent together flew by way to fast for her, it probably dragged on way too long for him. She didn't want to make him drag it out any more then he had to.

"I'll c-call a cab." She ventured defiantly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hinata." He barked furiously. She cowered into the seat of the limo. "Besides," His tone softened. "you won't need to rush to the office early in the morning today. I'll allow to come in much later."

_'Later?!' _She thought to herself.

Any other boss would give her the whole day off, considering the fact that they just landed and it was going to be daybreak in a few hours. By the time she showered and tried to go into bed, it would be time to get up again.

_'Oh well.' _She thought, sighing a bit. If the boss was allowing her the morning off, she would take full advantage of it.

"I g-guess I'll stay at your place then." She murmured quietly. Sasuke nodded and duly instructed his driver.

His thoughts were running riot. He had to summon the will to exercise restraint over his lust. He never had a lady over and _not _take her to his bed. His body was basically screaming, and now was not the time to start.

* * *

"Let me show you to your room." Sasuke said, leading her up the stairs. Hinata looked around the place while following Sasuke, admiring the classy décor. "I can have a light meal served up to your room if you want." He offered.

"N-No thank you." Hinata said as Sasuke stopped in front of one of the many doors.

"There you go." He said, opening the door. "My room is the next door."

_'In case you need me in the night.'_

"Um, wh-what time are you going to shower?" She asked a bit shyly. Sasuke arched one of his eyebrows up at the reason for her question. "N-N-No, nothing l-like th-that!" She exclaimed nervously, her stuttering worsening. "I j-just don't want us to, clash."

She would die of embarrassment if he opened his bathroom door and found her naked in the shower.

"We won't." He said, his smile mischievous as if he could read her thoughts. "The room your in has a bathroom and so does mine. Every room here does."

"O-Oh." She said. Her shabby apartment was completely different compared to his home, everything in here screamed wealth. She had two bedrooms, but one bathroom. If guest ever stayed over, the bathroom had to be shared.

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed, tempted to yank the door open and storm into the room Hinata was in. He groaned loudly and tucked his hands under his pillow, restraining them from ripping off the sheets.

Was she sleeping naked right now? Did she smell like lavender or white tea from her shower?

He sighed a bit, turning to lie on his back. He probably will never know.

* * *

"I don't appreciate being stalked!" Sasuke yelled at the Director after barging into the CIA's office without an appointment.

"You were being protected." The Director calmly responded, unfazed at Sasuke's threatening stance.

"Protected?!" Sasuke said, laughing. "Pull a wool over somebody else's eyes." Sasuke angrily slammed his hands on the desk, his eyes glaring at the Director.

"Do you know him?" The Director said, sliding a photograph across to Sasuke. Sasuke picked up the photo, the expression not changing on his face. It was a picture of the Middle Eastern man who visited his office the day he left for France. Sasuke looked back up at the Director.

"I know you're monitoring me." Sasuke growled. "So I know you probably already knew he was at my office."

"He followed you to France." The Director announced, as if he was talking about the weather. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're lying, I never saw him."

"Our second surveillance vehicle apprehended him." The Director said. Nothing registered on Sasuke's face, but he was shocked. His throat and lips felt parched.

"The dark sedan following me, that was _your _people wasn't it?" The Director didn't confirm Sasuke's accusation. He studied his perfectly manicured nails instead. That was answer enough for Sasuke. "You're bluffing about that Middle Eastern being there."

"Does this convince you?" The Director opened a file and pushed it to Sasuke. He took the file, but Sasuke's eyes stayed on the man sitting across the desk from him. Finally, Sasuke allowed his eyes to drop onto the file. He opened it.

There were numerous full length photos. And they were _all _of Hinata. Sasuke's heart stopped beating.

What he'd give for a glass of scotch right now.

"Don't know what made you change your plans Uchiha, but according to this Middle Eastern man, your secretary was supposed to be kidnapped this morning from France." The Director said. "She was supposed to only be released when you handed over your latest toy to them." Sasuke threw the file down.

"I want to talk to this son of a bitch." He said, clenching his fists angrily.

"Did you somehow get intel that your secretary's life was in danger or something?" The Director asked, leaning over on his desk. "I want to know what made you leave early."

"There's only two places you guys would hold a foreign suspect." Sasuke sneered acidly, ignoring the Director's question. "I'm going to kill him." He vowed.

"Crime of passion!" The Director mocked, shaking his head knowingly. "Should've known better than to get involved with your co-workers, Uchiha. Wasn't it in the rule book or did you purposefully skip over that?"

"I'm – not – involved – with – my – secretary." Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth.

"Inevitable perhaps." The Director said, smiling now. "You're a healthy male. Your secretary is a very attractive lady. And, her loyalty and dedication to you is unparalleled." They could only know that from having Hinata under surveillance as well.

"Stop fucking spying on her damn it!" Sasuke exclaimed, not caring at his choice in language. "Leave her out of this."

"The fact that she's your personal assistant makes that impossible, you know that Uchiha."

"You better prepare a obituary for our Middle Eastern friend." Sasuke cautioned, turning to leave.

"You think you can eliminate the problem?!" The Director called after him. "They will only send another and another and another." Ignoring the Director's prediction, Sasuke arrogantly slammed the door behind him on his way out.

* * *

"G-Good morning." Hinata greeted uncomfortably. She stared at Sasuke leaning against the door to her office, a finger hooked on the jacket carelessly slung over his shoulder. "You should've w-woken me up you know."

"Hinata," Sasuke began, walking threateningly towards her desk. "from today onwards, a driver will transport you between home and work everyday."

"Wh-What?!" Hinata asked, laughing as she walked to where the coffee maker was. "That's so unnecessary." She absent-mindedly poured him some coffee.

"If you disobey my instruction, you'll be fired!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes serious. "Is that clear, Hinata?" She quickly turned to him, her eyes wide now.

"Uh, y-yes sir." She mumbled, not knowing what the hoo-hah was about. Sasuke grabbed his coffee and walked towards to his own office.

"H-How long is this um, _arrangement_?" She ventured nervously.

"Until winter is over." He tossed over his shoulder. He intended to extend it then as well, but she wasn't to know that. His next step was to get her to move into a more secure apartment. He wasn't comfortable with the shabby place she lived in now. It only took him less than thirty seconds to pick her lock this morning.

But getting Hinata to move was going to require some skilled powers of persuasion. She wasn't going to budge, he knew it. He will just have to browbeat her into moving. Her life was in danger and that wasn't negotiable.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Hinata had a few dates with Kiba since her return from France. She allowed him to kiss her, but nothing more.

She knew Sasuke was seeing his model, Raquel Barros quite a lot. She was making bookings on behalf of her boss at fancy restaurants, at the theatre, to baseball games. He even took Raquel away for a weekend out of the country.

Kiba wanted a relationship with Hinata, and he was perceptive to observe that she was holding back.

"Why won't you commit to me?" He had asked, his voice gentle.

"Please b-be patient with me." She had pleaded. She knew she was being ruthlessly selfish. She hated that she was keeping the door open for Sasuke. Sweet Kiba could move on. Sasuke could loose interest in Raquel Barros and find another 'flavor of the moment'. And then she'd be all alone. She'd deserve it too. How could she just continue to play Kiba and expect him to be used as her door mat?

Suddenly angry and frustrated, Hinata recklessly ignored Sasuke's threat of dismissal. She didn't call the driver like she normally did now each afternoon when she was ready to leave. Instead, she braved the inclement weather and chose to walk home. In the reflective mood she was in, she preferred the walk to mull over and analyze misguided feelings towards her unappreciative boss. She didn't care that it was almost zero degrees outside now, she was going to go through with this walk no matter what-

"Care for a lift, Hinata?" Hinata suddenly stilled at the familiar voice. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the limo sneak up next to the curb. In fact, it shouldn't have been driving in this direction to begin with. Sasuke's sprawling estate was on the opposite direction at the high end of Tokyo.

The window was down and Sasuke was staring right at her. Hinata stared back at her boss's face, trying to read his dark eyes, but nothing reflected beyond his patient smile.

"You're going in the w-wrong direction." Hinata stated. Sasuke laughed his deep, throaty, rich laugh that was so rare. Hinata ignored how the sound of it made her feel and continued walking.

"Hinata, _get_ _in._" She heard him say.

"I've got one block to go. You g-go home." She retorted. Unless he made his own plans for dinner, he knew he wasn't going out tonight. _Raquel Barros_ was out of town modeling somewhere, she vaguely recalled. Hinata stopped walking, fumbling a bit when Sasuke hopped out of the car and towered over her. Holding her breath, she dragged her eyes up to his.

"Either you get in," He said, his voice soft yet sounding dangerous. "or I carry you into my limo."

"M-Might I remind you, my working day is over." She hissed.

"I can summon you to work right now, this instance and you won't refuse me." He said. "You know it, Hinata."

"But you h-have no work for me now, so bye-"

"Have dinner with me." He said, his hand circled around her wrist tightly. Her head flung up.

"W-Why?" She was starting to loose her edge as she gazed at her tall boss.

"Why, Hinata?!" He asked, staring at the people rushing across the intersection. How does a man tell a woman that is out of bounds to him that he wants her, wants her for dinner, wants her in his bed, wants her every second of the day, that he dreams about her and he... "You have to eat, I have to eat. Is there a problem with us doing that together?" He lamely demanded.

"I g-guess not." She said when she started to loose feeling in her thumbs from the cold. The heat in his limo was starting to sound good to her now. Sasuke recovered quickly.

"Good." He said nodding, smiling broadly as he held the door to his limo open for his secretary. He drew comfort from the small smile she gave him as she entered the limo.

Maybe he'll tell her what he feels in another life.

**-TBC-**

Hope you guys like it so far! Review please, I like reading them.

Oh & if you have a tumblr, you can PM your urls. I'll folow no doubt :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – **OMG FINALLY, after going through all that trouble with fanfiction chapter 8 FINALLYYYY decided to upload! Sorry for taking so long guys, my fanfiction acc doesn't seem to like me. At all. -,-

Oh & I know Benito's is probably not in Tokyo, but I just had to add it there since I like eating there a lot.

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **"Lovers & Friends" Lil Jon ft. Usher & Ludacris

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Nine**

"Is that better?" Sasuke asked when he turned up the limo after seeing Hinata's shivering display as she got used to the warmth.

"Th-Thank you." She said, nodding her head. She was thawing out nicely. Her teeth had finally stopped chattering. "Where are we going?" Neither she nor he had made a reservation, unless he was arrogant enough to do it before he even picked her up. Would she be appropriately dressed to walk into a restaurant with him? Considering he only went to the classiest and _most expensive _restaurants.

"I sometimes visit Benito's." He said, leaning back in his seat as he looked out the window. "It's cosy and not to busy." Hinata already knew the place, her and her friends often ate out there. You could just enter in jeans in sneakers if you wanted, so her office outfit would do. "If that's okay with you."

"You f-forced me into the limo," She said, narrowing her eyes at him. "you would force me into t-the restaurant too. So it's not like I have a choice." Sasuke laughed a little bit.

"Tonight's not the night to bring out your claws, Hinata." Sasuke said, noticing she was a bit ticked off. Hinata was suddenly startled when her cell phone buzzed in her handbag. She took it out, suspecting it was probably Kiba. His name on the screen confirmed.

"H-Hi." She said into the phone when she picked it up, smiling uncomfortably.

"_So there's this movie showing, where the leading guy is apparently almost as gorgeous as I am." _She heard Kiba's voice say through the phone. She laughed, suddenly remembering her boss was listening before she schooled her expression. "_You interested?" _

"Um, c-can I take a rain check?" She asked.

"_That boss of yours over working you again?_"

"I'm free tomorrow." She said, turning away from Sasuke as much as the seat allowed her. Kiba kept her on the phone for a few more minutes before Hinata could say goodbye. When she dared to look up at Sasuke again, she found the door of the limo already opened. She didn't even realize they had stopped driving already.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, giving her one of his half-smiles. She slowly nodded as Sasuke exited the limo, holding out his hand to assist her.

Sasuke was right, the restaurant was not too busy tonight, just enough patrons to create a comfortable ambience. Sasuke was personally greeted by the owner. Strange, Hinata's been eating here so many times, but she was never personally welcomed by the owner.

The owner took them to a table at the far corner that lent some privacy. It seemed like they needed it, since Sasuke was being stared at and ogled by every woman present.

"I have the perfect wine for you tonight, Mr. Uchiha." The owner bragged, smiling nervously at them.

"We'll certainly give it a try, Nico." Sasuke responded warmly. The owner nodded before leaving them to look over the menu. Sasuke briefly looked over at Hinata as she went through her menu. "So, did I ruin your plans for tonight?" Sasuke fished.

He hoped he did, he didn't want Kiba anywhere near Hinata. Sasuke clearly remembered all too well, seeing Hinata putting her arms invitingly around Kiba the Sunday evening after Kimi's birthday bash.

"Why d-didn't you select someone from your black book to have dinner with you tonight?" Hinata interrogated, ignoring his question. Sasuke raised his right eyebrow.

"Black book?" He asked, chuckling a bit. "You've been working for me for almost two years now, have you even seen a black book?" No, she hadn't. Luckily, Hinata didn't need to answer Sasuke though, since a waiter appeared to take their orders.

Hinata thoroughly enjoyed her dinner. She always did in Sasuke's company. He was a extremely knowledgeable man, with lively conversation and good table manners.

Sasuke seemed in no hurry to leave. Even after coffee, he was urging her to join him in a night cap. The restaurant was clearing out now, only a few people remained.

Sasuke was suddenly preoccupied then. He tossed down his night cap in one swallow. The drink was pretty potent from the sip she took, but the expression on his face didn't change as he emptied his glass.

"You ready to leave?" He asked her abruptly.

"Uh, y-yes." She said, nodding as she put her unfinished drink back on the table. She collected her bag while Sasuke settled the bill. "Th-Thank you." She murmured. He merely nodded, not looking at her.

Sasuke seemed subdued on their way out of the restaurant. Once they got outside, Hinata offered to take a cab home but was merely met with a death glare. In the limo, Sasuke seemed to be in a world of his own. Hinata sensed he didn't want conversation, neither did she for that matter.

When they finally reached her flat, she let out a relieved sigh as she thought of the bubble bath she was looking forward to all day. She started to mentally prepare her outfit for the next morning as she picked up her bag.

"Thank you for dinner." She said politely, blinking a bit when she realized she was talking to herself since Sasuke was already out the limo, coming around to her side. "You d-don't have to." She said, almost stumbling out of the car when her heel missed the floor by a little. Sasuke grabbed her by the elbows. "Th-Thank you." She mumbled again.

"I had a good evening." Sasuke said while he started walking with her to her door.

"You can g-go, you don't need to walk me all the way." She blurted out, not wanting to trouble him anymore then she probably did.

"What's the matter, Hinata? The guys in your life short on chivalry?" Sasuke asked, even though he knew very well he witnessed the opposite as the image of Kiba came into his mind. He frowned then.

Hinata didn't dare to look at him. She fumbled in her bag for the keys when they reached the door. Once she finally got them out, she tried to get the key in, but it wasn't connecting with the keyhole. Sasuke chuckled a bit as he watched her struggle.

"Let me do it." He said, pulling the keys out of her hand before she could deny him.

"I c-can manage-"

"Relax, Hinata." Sasuke said, his voice barely over a whisper. "Did you enjoy the evening?" He had the key in, but deliberately didn't open it yet.

"Y-Yes, thank you." She said, staring at the keyhole, waiting for him to open the door. His fingers were wrapped around the key, but he wasn't moving, he just had it in there. What exactly was he waiting for?

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" She answered him, but didn't meet his eyes. She suddenly felt his finger lift her chin up to face him. Hinata widened her eyes in shock as she stared up at him. His eyes were darker then usual she noticed, as he stared at her for a few moments. Nervously, she licked her lips as Sasuke started to slowly lower his head towards her.

_'Oh my God, is he going to-'_

"It's about time you got home." Hinata blinked a bit at the familiar voice, turning her eyes to look at her door which was now open.

"N-N-Neji?!" She exclaimed, jumping away from Sasuke with wide eyes. "W-What are you doing h-here?!" Hinata stared at Neji standing at the door, a small almost unnoticeable grin on his lips.

_'How the hell did he get inside?!'_

"You still leave the spare key under the pot plant." He said, almost reading her thoughts as he nodded towards the pot she kept outside her flat. Hinata shut her eyes.

"Hinata, who the hell is this?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Neji with a frown.

He was so close to kissing her a few moments ago, so close to finally finding out her lips felt like before this man...

Sasuke turned to Hinata then with a risen eyebrow. Just how many guys wasshe seeing exactly?!

"H-He's my cousin." Hinata said, avoiding to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Actually no, I'm her _brother_."

"E-Excuse me?!" Hinata asked, her eyes wide in confusion at Neji's accusation.

"We can't have Casanova over here knowing we're only at a cousin level, Hinata." Neji whispered, even though Sasuke could still hear every word he was saying. "He'll just think he can have his way with you then." Hinata stared at Neji as her face turned bright red with embarrassment. She suddenly wished Sasuke had just stayed in his limo and driven off when he had the chance instead of walking her to the door.

"I th-thought you were in America." Hinata said, quickly trying to change the subject as she walked inside her flat, dropping her bag on the counter as Sasuke followed behind her.

Sasuke studied the two of them then. They seemed completely different, he observed. While Hinata was professional and carried herself well, her cousin seemed to be the total opposite. He looked like he didn't shave for awhile with the buzz he had around his chin. His long hair was unruly. His jeans looked like they needed a belt to hold onto his hips and his shirt was really wrinkled.

Hinata blinked a bit when she saw Neji closing the door behind Sasuke. What was he still doing here anyways? Wasn't his limo outside waiting? But by the way Sasuke's arms were curiously folded, it didn't seem like he was leaving anytime soon.

"N-Neji," Hinata drew out patiently. "what happened to the j-job you had in Florida?"

The job he promised was going to get him on his feet again. The job that _she _paid the air tickets for him to get to. The job he promised was going to pay him so much money that he was going to pay her back for everything she did for him when they were both kicked out of the house when...

_'No, I refuse to remember any of that.' _Hinata thought to herself as she shook away the memories of her childhood out of her head.

"The weather was pretty lousy." Neji mumbled. "Not many members booked into the club, so we were basically sitting around doing nothing."

"C-Couldn't you get another job in another club?" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrow. "I thought they're always looking for barmen there!"

_'Her cousin is a barman?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he shook his head. Unbelievable, these cousins were as different as chalk and cheese. What was she doing helping out someone who had different parents then hers anyways?

"Sorry about your evening, Casanova." Neji said, looking over at Sasuke now.

"My names Sasuke." He said, causing Hinata to quickly turn back to him, only now remembering he was still standing there.

"Um, m-maybe you should leave." She murmured.

"Looks like a keeper, Hinata." Neji commented, eyeing Sasuke's rolex, expensive suit and the aura of power and wealth that emitted from him. "But you can never be too careful."

"Uh, N-Neji this is-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke interrupted before Hinata could finish. Hinata narrowed her eyes at her boss curiously. What the hell was he up to?

"Neji Hyuga, as you can probably already guess." Neji said, extending his hand. Sasuke briefly shook it before bringing his hand back.

"How about some coffee?" Sasuke requested as if he was in his own home.

"Uh, sure." Neji said, raising his eyebrow. "I'll put the kettle on." He slowly made his way to the kitchen.

"Please, I'd l-like you to leave." Hinata whispered to Sasuke. "I need to d-deal with Neji."

"Now I understand your frugality." Sasuke murmured softly. Hinata blinked a bit before looking away. She didn't want Sasuke dissecting her private life. "And why you drive that ancient car-"

"My c-car is in perfect condition, thank you very much." Hinata said, her chin rising defiantly.

"Are there other people you support?" Sasuke asked, annoyed with himself that he didn't see anything about a Neji Hyuga being mentioned in her family file.

"N-No, it's just me and Neji." She said, looking away.

_'And Hanabi..' _She thought to herself, closing her eyes for a moment. But she wasn't in Hinata's life anymore, so there wasn't any point of mentioning her.

"How old is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Twenty five." She said, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes.

"And he's a out of work barman?" He asked. _'This guy seriously sounds like he needs a reality check.' _Sasuke thought to himself. Hinata nodded.

"He h-has a diploma in the I.T field." She said, letting out a sigh. "He r-reached it two years ago, but it's hard for him to g-get a job."

"Then bring him to the office tomorrow." Sasuke offered. "Let's see if we can use him."

"N-No!" Hinata said suddenly. She didn't want Neji to seem like a charity case to Sasuke, or her for that matter. "I'm s-sure he'll find something soon."

"He's a out of work barman, Hinata." Sasuke said, trying to reason with her. "If there was anything to find, he wouldn't be breaking into your apartment." He said, staring down at her to show her he was being serious. Hinata shifted her eyes from Sasuke then. Did he have to sound so harsh? Neji was _trying._ Lord knows how hard _she _was trying when it was only the two of them alone trying to survive.

"F-Fine, I'll bring him in the morning." Hinata said, looking back up at Sasuke. "But c-can you please leave?" She walked over and opened the door, holding it open for him. Sasuke grinned a bit then.

"Okay. Good night, Hinata." He said before he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, causing her to widen her eyes. He never did that before. Never. She watched him as he walked out her apartment and into the limo, driving away.

"Is Lover Boy gone already?" She heard Neji say behind her as she closed the door.

"That's my _boss_." Hinata said as she tried to glare at her cousin. "And w-what are you doing here, Neji?"

"Your boss?!" Neji asked, scrunching the tea towel in his hand. "Why is your _boss _bringing you home?"

"He d-does that occasionally." Hinata said, turning away from him. "Why are y-you at my apartment, Neji? Why a-aren't you finding another job?"

"I couldn't be in America anymore, I had to come back to Tokyo." He said, his eyes traveling anywhere _but _Hinata. "It's my home."

"Y-You know it's not your home, Neji."

"You have to stop thinking about that place, Hinata!" Neji exclaimed, turning to her now, his eyes showing that he was angry. "That isn't our home, it never fucking _was_!"

"N-Neji, stop I-"

"Hinata, they fucking _threw us out_!" He yelled, his eyes staring down at her. "_He _threw us out, and Hanabi _helped_ him! The least we can do is just forget about it!"

"Okay!" Hinata exclaimed, covering her hands over her ears. "Okay, I get it! Let's forget about it and not talk about it now too, okay?!" She yelled. Neji watched as she shut her eyes, tears now sliding her cheek while her hands continued to stay over her ears. He let out a sigh as he walked up to her, slowly letting his arms wrap around her as she started to cry into his chest.

"Stop crying, Hinata." He said as she started sobbing into his chest now. "They don't deserve your tears, remorse, or even _thoughts _for that matter. You tried everything to keep us alive and you have no idea how much I appreciate it. We don't need them anymore. Don't think we ever did." He felt Hinata nod into his chest before she broke the hug, briefly wiping the tears from her cheeks as she grabbed one of the coffee mugs.

"Let's just-" She began, sniffing a bit as she sat down on the couch. "Let's just not t-talk about it." He nodded to indicate he understood, sitting on the couch in front of hers as she began to drink from her mug. "Um, U-Uchiha-san wants to see you tomorrow morning. He said he'll see if there's something for you to do."

"Really?" Neji asked, raising his eyebrow. "Do you think he'll give me a job?"

"I d-don't know, Neji. He didn't make promises." She said, staring at him now. "But y-you need to understand something, if he offers you a job, you have to work and prove yourself worthy. I'm n-not gonna always be here to help you Neji, you need to support yourself now."

"I know, I know. And I will." He said, drinking from his cup. "So does that mean everything's formal around the office?"

"Y-Yes, _very _formal."

"Okay." He mumbled, draining his coffee cup.

"Did you have dinner?" She asked when she was finished with her own cup.

"I grabbed a pie from the bakery around the corner." He said, stretching his arms out.

"Okay, I'm g-going to bed then." She said, getting up from the couch. "You can use the spare r-room for tonight."

"Okay, 'night Hinata." He said, getting up from the couch as well. "And thanks for letting me stay the night."

"It's not like I had a ch-choice." Hinata said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You let yourself in." Neji grinned before giving her a brief goodnight hug.

"I'll make it up to you, Hinata. You'll see."

**-TBC-**

Okay I know, weird place to stop it, but I wanted this chapter to just briefly let you see into Hinata's life before meeting Sasuke.

And YES, I made Neji a year younger then her. I just thought it sort of fit, you know? Hope you guys like it so for though, review please! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – **OMG FINALLY, after going through all that trouble with fanfiction chapter 8 FINALLYYYY decided to upload! Sorry for taking so long guys, my fanfiction acc doesn't seem to like me. At all. -,-

Oh & I know Benito's is probably not in Tokyo, but I just had to add it there since I like eating there a lot.

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **"This Is What Makes Us Girls" by Lana Del Rey

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning, Hinata was in two minds about Neji working at her company. She didn't want him to seem like he was a charity case, and also didn't want to be embarrassed if Neji decided to start slacking off like he usually did. But on the other hand, Neji needed to work and earn his own salary.

She wondered what job Sasuke would give Neji, and what about the rigorous security protocol she had been subjected to. Hinata was so preoccupied, that she didn't hear the elevator doors opening.

"Where's Neji?" Sasuke questioned without even a greeting.

"M-Morning." Hinata said, deciding to greet him anyways. "He's just in the bathroom." Sasuke nodded unsmilingly and marched into his office. Why was he in a foul mood? Hinata widened her eyes a bit.

Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he realized all of this Neji working here was a bad idea. Maybe he didn't want to waste his time and money hiring Neji. Hinata quickly poured Sasuke his coffee and strode into his office.

"I d-don't think you should offer Neji a job." She said, placing his coffee on his well polished desk. If he was going to change his mind about Neji, _she _was going to be the one to tell him, _not _Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow. He stared at her as he grabbed his coffee mug, bringing it to his mouth. "You think he's gonna cramp your style with your lover?"

"Of c-c-course not!" Hinata exclaimed, her cheeks inflamed. "It's j-just, you don't even know Neji."

"I think I got the picture last night." Sasuke said, deliberately holding her eyes as he put down his coffee mug. "Besides, he doesn't even need to stay with you."

"E-Excuse me?" Hinata asked, staring at him.

"If he gets hired," Sasuke emphasized. "he can stay at the Inn." Sasuke owned a three story building he called the 'Inn' where his flight crew and other single people working for him could stay if they preferred. It even had a lounge room, game room and a basketball/tennis court outside of it too. Hinata widened her eyes a bit. Why was Sasuke putting so much thought into this?

"Why are you doing this for Neji?" She asked, the stuttering leaving her as she absent-mindedly asked the question.

_'I'm doing it for you, Hinata.'_

"Neji needs a job." Sasuke said, bringing the mug back to his lips. "There may be an opportunity in Logistics. You know how those deliveries are taking too long to reach it's destination? Well, I want Neji to beef up our tracking program. You said he's proficient in I.T. I want a live system that will show our clients exactly where their merchandise is at any given time." He drank from his mug. "You think he can handle that?"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata said, nodding enthusiastically.

"He'll report to the Logistics Manager." He said, scribbling an amount on a piece of paper. "You think this is fair enough for a salary?" Hinata took the paper from him, gasping when she saw numbers.

"Th-Thats more than fair!" She said, turning up to look at him. "I d-don't know what to say. Thank y-you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." Sasuke gave her a half-smile.

"Like every other employee, he will have to go through the three month probation." He said. "He'll only get one chance, Hinata."

"Yes, I understand." Hinata said, nodding again. She silently hoped Neji would pull his weight this time around.

"Send Neji straight to Logistics, I already spoke to Lee." Sasuke said. Hinata stared at her boss, slowly raising her eyebrow. When did he speak to Lee? He only just walked in. "Anything else?" Sasuke asked, his eyes holding a trace of amusement.

"Um, n-no, thank you." She said a little to quickly, walking out of his office. She was suddenly met with Neji sitting on her desk. He instantly got up from it when she walked in.

"What did he say?!" He asked, walking up to her. "Do I have a job?!"

"You're going to s-see Lee, the Logistic's Manager." Hinata said, handing Neji a page with Lee's office number. "I'll s-send a messenger to escort you."

"Do you think I'll get it?" Neji enquired. Hinata didn't bother informing Neji that he already got the job or how fantastic the salary would be. She would let him stew for a bit.

"Mr. Tenma will interview you." She said, smiling encouragingly.

"I'm taking you out to dinner if I get the job." Neji said, giving her a smile. Hinata rolled her eyes, laughing a bit.

"You're n-not getting paid in advance, Neji." She stated. "You'll only g-get your salary at the end of the w-week like everyone else."

"I know." He said, nodding. "But I saved some money up from Florida, so I can treat my cousin to a meal when I got here." He grinned at her.

"Then I l-look forward to it." She said, smiling. "Now I have to work, you get going." She instructed.

Hinata busied herself with her work, her mind slowly going to the person it always seemed to go to when it had the time. What was Sasuke's problem today? Why was he in such a foul mood when he walked in? Did his lover come back from modeling?

Hinata let out a sigh as she shook her head from those thoughts. She didn't want to think about that right now.

* * *

"I got it, Hinata!" Neji exclaimed. "I got the job!" Neji returned a few hours later and was beaming excitedly. He spent the morning learning the entire logistics channel of activities.

"Congratulations." Hinata said, smiling as she looked up from the letter she was typing. "Don't s-screw this up, Neji."

"I won't." He said, grinning. "Check this out." He showed her his letter of appointment that stated his fantastic salary.

"Again," Hinata said, sighing. "d-don't screw this up!" Neji went over and sat on the chair in front of her desk.

"I know you've done a lot for me, Hinata." Neji said, causing her to give him a small smile. "And from today on, I'm gonna do whatever to pay you back and do well for myself." He said, smiling a bit as he got up from the chair. "I have to get back to my desk, we still on for dinner tonight? My treat."

"Sure," She said, smiling again. "L-Let's make it an early one though, I have a movie date."

"Okay, oh and I have even more good news." Neji said, grinning. "There's this fancy Inn where I can stay, and the rent's not even that bad." He bragged. Hinata rolled her eyes before laughing.

Sasuke was walking out of his office to go to lunch. He looked at Hinata and Neji in her office, she was laughing while Neji continued to tell her something. Sasuke half-smiled to himself, he seemed to always feel a little better himself when he did something to make Hinata smile or laugh.

Last night when he left her flat, he returned to his office to look into Hinata's file again. It said she had a mother who passed away a few years ago, and a father and younger sister. Though it didn't mention their names, or if her father and sister were still alive or not. It didn't mention anything about Neji, though he only assumed that was because he was her cousin and not her brother.

He let out a sigh then. So except for Neji being here, Hinata was basically alone.

He stared at her as she continued to laugh while Neji told her something else. Why didn't she ever mention any of it to him before? He had the right to know, since he was her boss. If he had known earlier, he wouldn't have made her work so hard like she does now, just to make her life even the littlest bit easier. She always seemed so happy, like nothing was wrong in her life.

Honestly, if he never checked the file, he probably would've never known she was alone.

"Neji." Sasuke called from the doorway.

"Uh, yes Mr. Uchiha." Neji said, spinning around to look at him. Hinata looked from behind Neji, nervousness written on her face. He gave her one of his half-smiles.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Sasuke said, causing Neji to let out a sigh of relief. "But you need a shave and something done with your hair." Neji widened his eyes a bit.

"My hair?!" He asked, dramatically grabbing some of his long locks. "But I never cut my hair shorter then this. It's my tradition." He said, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow.

"Tradition?"

"Yeah, my father wore his hair like this." Neji said, smoothing his hair down. "And so did his father, and his father. So since he passed away when I was about five, I decided to keep the tradition going." Neji shrugged. "It's the least I could do, you know? Since I really didn't get to know him well." He said as he let go of his hair. Sasuke stared at Neji for a bit, his eyes moving from him, to Hinata, then back to him again.

_'Were they both alone?'_

"Fine, I won't bother with your hair." Sasuke said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "But everything else needs to be fixed. Hinata, schedule an appointment with my stylist for 5 o'clock." He watched her as she nodded, quickly grabbing her phone to call the stylist. "Don't be late, Neji."

"I won't." Neji said as Sasuke walked out.

* * *

It was Saturday evening.

Hinata was spending the day in. She and Kiba had a pleasant evening at the movie the other day. Hinata was relieved she didn't need to invent a headache so she didn't need to invite Kiba in, he had to rush out of the country on a business trip and wouldn't be returning until Tuesday. She was thrilled to have the time to herself.

_'Why can't I just tell Kiba that I'm not interested?'_

The hard pounding on her door suddenly caught her attention as she quickly wrapped the towel she was using to dry her hair from the shower around her head before she ran to answer it. It was probably Neji making a nusiance.

"Y-Yes, Neji? Um..." She stared at the figure that _clearly _wasn't Neji.

"You were taking a shower?" Sasuke asked, looking at the towel she had wrapped around her hair.

"I-I was just drying my hair." She said, blinking a bit. What did he want from her on a Saturday? Her eyes, having a mind of their own, gave him a quick scan over. She then looked away, trying to ignore how good he looked in his figure hugging jeans and long sleeved Polo shirt. He slipped his free hand into his pockets, looking anywhere but her for a moment.

"Do you like chinese?" He asked, causing her to cock her head to side slightly.

"E-Excuse me?" She asked, staring dumbfounded at her boss. He lifted the bag he had in his hand.

"I felt like chinese." He said, smiling a bit casually like they were in a relationship or something and she didn't have to cook tonight. "I didn't feel like eating alone." He added, brushing by Hinata uninvited.

"What if I w-was our or had company?" She asked, closing the door behind him.

"But you're in and you don't have company." He said, briefly looking in her opened bedroom, revealing she was alone. Hinata's eyes narrowed a bit. He really was arrogant sometimes.

"S-Surely the mighty Sasuke Uchiha is not sh-short on female company that he knocks on his secretary's door on a Saturday evening." She said, causing him to turn to her with a half-grin.

"Do I?" He asked, causing her to stare at him while blinking a bit. He really knew how to push her buttons sometimes. "The network's down, so I couldn't access my '_black book'_." He said. Hinata stared at him before giggling a bit, quickly letting it turn to full on laughter as she threw her head back. Sasuke smiled.

He was actually growing to like the sound of her laugh.

"I h-have to dry my hair, the plates and cups are in th-that cabinet." She said after she was done laughing, pointing to a cabinet in her kitchen before escaping into her bedroom.

When she walked back out, he was waiting for her, relaxed on the couch. She started to silently wonder why he was here. If he was hungry and wanted someone to eat with, he could've chosen from a million people. So why did he come to her? He looked up when he saw her standing there indecisively. Sasuke gave her a half-smile, patting the seat next to him.

"The food's getting warm." He said, causing her to nod nervously. Hinata decided to go for safety and took the single couch across from Sasuke instead. He pursed his lips into a grin. He said nothing, merely offering her a plate.

_'So he found his way around my kitchen.' _Hinata observed as she looked down at her small table she had in her living room. There were plates, knives, forks, glasses and the inexpensive wine from her refrigerator lying on it.

"We're having chicken." He announced. "And I noticed you had some wine chilling."

"You m-may not like it." She said, looking at the wine. "The girls were h-here earlier in the week and left it here." She babbled. Sasuke had very expensive tastes, especially when it came to wine.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He said. Hinata let out a sigh before looking up at him.

"Uchiha-san, why a-are you really here?" She asked, the question bugging her too long. She just needed to know. Sasuke stared at her for awhile before looking down at the food, placing some of it on her plate.

"I was hungry and didn't want to eat alone." He said, confirming her thoughts from earlier. He shrugged. "I also thought you might need some company too." He said before placing some food on his plate as well. Hinata stared at him for a bit, allowing herself to accept his answer before she picked up one of the forks.

They ate in silence, and Hinata was suddenly a bundle of nerves. She stole glances at him on occasion. Sasuke seemed to be enjoying his meal, including the stale wine. He was already on his second glass. She tried to think of something to say to break the silence, but as usual around him, her brain clogged.

Sasuke tucked heartily into his chicken chow mein, belying his reflective thoughts. He spent the whole day thinking of Hinata and what he saw in her family file. And by evening, it got to the point where he drove to his favorite Chinese takeout restaurant and arrived with dinner on her doorstep.

If Hinata already spent this much of her lifetime alone, he was gonna at least let her have company for dinner on a Saturday evening.

He knew if he called or invited her out she would've declined. He knew he was taking a risk by coming all the way to her home, but he decided to anyways. It was either that, or let all his thoughts eat him alive all night, and he didn't want that at all.

"Th-Thank you, that was actually what I n-needed." He heard Hinata say as she placed her empty plate carefully back on the table.

"No problem." He said, placing his on the table as well as he looked up at her. Their eyes collided. His aura of power was commanding and she suddenly felt the need to escape.

"I'll t-take this into the kitchen." She said, standing up.

"No, leave it." He commanded. She sat down again. "I have dessert, but you'll have to sit here." He said, patting the seat next to him again. "It's best eaten without attempting to break it."

"Wh-What is it?" She asked suspiciously, not believing him for a second.

"Ever heard of Orange Ricotta Pillows with Lillet Kumquat Campote?"

"You just m-made that up." Hinata accused.

"Nope." He said, grinning a bit as he opened the container. Hinata's eyes dipped into the box. It looked like a creamy ricotta filing stuffed in nutty crepes kind of a contraption. Whatever it was, it looked really good. But it did look delicate enough to only be scooped out with a dessert spoon. Nervously, she took a seat next to Sasuke. "There you go." He said, handing her the teaspoon.

"Th-Thank you." She said, carefully scooping a spoonful and lifted it to her mouth. The creamy ricotta was coming alive in her mouth, causing her to widen her eyes a bit. "It's g-good." She said, repeatedly dapping her lips with the paper napkin. She watched as Sasuke took a generous mouthful before he turned to her, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Dig in or I'm going to eat it all." He said causing her to smile a bit. They took turns scooping up the smooth buttery dessert until it was down to one last piece. Hinata's spoon hovered half way to it.

"You c-can have it." She said, bringing her spoon back. Sasuke laughed.

"No, you take it."

"No, I insist you h-have it." She said, leaning back against the couch.

"Okay, we'll share." He said, leaning over before offering her the first bite from his spoon.

"No, it's okay-" It was forced through her parted lips. He tricked her, making sure she finished everything on his spoon. Hinata chewed softly on it before swallowing it. "Now there's n-nothing for you." She said, laughing a bit. She looked up at Sasuke and their eyes met suddenly. The smile's on both their lips dissolved slowly.

Her eyes dilated. Her breath quickened. She suddenly looked away, her cheeks inflaming. She felt his fingers on her chin once again, turning her head to face his. He leaned closer, his lazy dark eyes looking even darker to her. His head lowered to hers.

"No." She whispered, but not making any attempt to escape.

"Yes." He countered. His lips descended on hers then.

The warmth of his mouth was intoxicating, and Hinata felt herself leaning up to deepen it. His kiss was so sensuous. She suddenly felt excited, terrified, nervous and boneless with desire. Her hands, having a mind of their own, found their way to rake through his hair as his kisses started descending down her neck.

She felt his arm wrap around her midsection as his other hand made it's way to her neck, his lips returning back to her own. Their mouths met again in an explosion of need. Excitement washed through her. The flimsy barriers disintegrated and her body shivered as she held him tighter, deepening the kiss again. She couldn't think straight anymore as she closed her eyes, a wave of ecstasy sweeping through her.

_She wanted him._

His fingers splayed the skin on her neck and her body tingled. She suddenly wanted to feel his fingers everywhere, lower, higher, it didn't matter. She just wanted to be held by him, for him to touch her skin, for him to touch her everywhere.

The sudden screeching tone of his cell phone brought Hinata back to reality as she opened her eyes, pushing Sasuke away. He stared at her as the phone continued to ring.

"I-It's yours." She said, pointing to his phone. Heaving breathlessly, he picked up his phone from the table. He waited a few seconds before answering it with a calm that was far from what he was currently feeling.

"_Darling, I'm at the airport. Come and fetch me._" Raquel Barros's voice purred into the mouthpiece.

**-TBC-**

Oppp, finally got this chapter written in the few hours I had. Hope you guys like it so far! Xoxo

& to the people who PM'd me your tumblr names, I just followed you guys :)

& Shoutout to Lana Del Rey for making the best song ever to entertain me while I wrote this, seriously her music is too nicee.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – **LOl to the questions about my fast updating, it takes me about 3 hours to update a chapter, so when I get the time I can update 2 chapters a day lmao. So that's how I can get them out pretty fast.

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **"Pour It Up" by Rihanna

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Eleven**

Hinata stood up abruptly.

She had distinctly heard every last syllable coming from _Raquel's _mouth through the phone. She quickly made her way to the front door, opening it for Sasuke to exit.

"Th-Thank you for supper." She murmured, looking anywhere but him. Sasuke stared at her as her foot started to slowly tap on the floor from waiting too long. Slowly he got up from the couch, his eyes never leaving her as he walked to her place near the door. He hovered at the door, inches from her.

"I could come back." He said huskily.

"Are y-you insane?!" She exclaimed, her voice a little louder than he expected. She was angry. Sasuke heaved a sigh as he walked out without a backward glance.

Hinata stood there as she watched him leave, mentally going over every second of the last hour. Their meal. Their _really _good long-named dessert. _The kiss._

Finally, he kissed her. And it was heavenly, earth shattering, erotic, indescribable actually. But, he wasn't hers. He was never hers. And to think she actually, for those few moments, thought otherwise.

_'Why am I so STUPID?!' _Hinata thought to herself as she slammed the door shut, the sound of one of her neighbors screaming for her to 'stop fucking causing earthquakes with your door' filling the room.

-x-

Sasuke slammed his fist on the dashboard when he got into his car.

_Hinata..._

He always known she would taste that sweet, her lips would be that soft. All his dreams about her made him have an idea.

The thought of Raquel left a bitter taste in his mouth. He couldn't see her again. In fact, after only one brief kiss, he didn't want to see any other woman again. He would do the gentlemanly thing. Collect Raquel from the airport, courteously drop her off at her plush apartment and end the relationship.

He only wanted Hinata now, and he meant to have her.

* * *

The next morning, anxiety started to fill through Hinata as she awaited Sasuke's arrival to the office.

She didn't know how to react to him now. Should she smile and greet him? Should she pretend that the kiss never happened? How was Sasuke going to react? Clearly if he left to fetch _Raquel, _Hinata meant nothing to him.

"_I was hungry and didn't feel like eating alone."_

So she was just an available toy. A pass time, while his lover was out of town.

"_I also thought you might need some company too."_

Yeah right. She would never be good enough for Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata silently reminded herself. Now that his world famous lover was back home, he didn't need her anymore. He didn't decline to collect _Raquel _from the airport. Though he did have the audacity to suggest when he finished enjoying his time with _Raquel_, he could come back and finish what they started.

_'The nerve of that man.' _Hinata thought to herself as she tried to simmer down her anger a bit.

Hinata didn't want to be sitting at her desk when Sasuke arrived, neither did she want to leave her office. She couldn't have him assuming she took any liberties, just because their working relationship had _altered _just a tad. Hinata contemplated leaving his coffee in his office; he was due any second now.

What if he arrived late? What if he's still in bed wrapped around the body of his love? A sharp jolt pierced her in the depths of her abdomen. She shouldn't be jealous of any woman in Sasuke's life, what right did she have to be? She had no claim on him. Her only role was managing his office, period!

"Good morning, Hinata."

She suddenly felt her body still. She was at the copier she had in her office. She didn't turn around to look at him. His voice sounded warm, tender, conversational. She just knew he was still standing in front of her desk. He wanted her to turn around, but she remained where she was with her back to him, her head bowed.

"Good m-morning." She murmured, not looking up.

"Look at me, Hinata." His voice sounded soft.

"Please g-go to your office." She said, her attention still on the copier in front of her.

Sasuke inhaled heavily. Not at Hinata, but at the... circumstances in his life. He was actually a bit excited to come to work today, to see her strikingly adorable face. He wanted to look her in the eyes and tell her that he broke up with Raquel. That he only picked her up and escorted her to her front door before he promptly left. He wanted to tell Hinata she was the only woman he wanted in his life right now, but she was clearly not interested. Clearly her interest was in Kiba, not him. Concluding that she wasn't going to turn around from the copier, he walked out of her office into his own.

Hinata heard Sasuke's door shut. Her shoulders sagged in relief, exhaling in slow measures before slowly looking over her shoulder to confirm he'd left. She was alone in her office.

_'Damn, I should've left his coffee on his desk.' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes in annoyance. She took a minute to prepare herself, his coffee cup in her hand. Summoning the courage, she knocked briefly and walked in with his coffee, avoiding his eyes. She casually left it on his desk and dropped a sheet of paper on it that confirmed all his appointments and meetings for today. Normally, she would orally brief them to him. Today, she wasn't going to speak to him at all. She suddenly felt him grab her wrist when she turned to leave, causing her to turn back in his direction.

"So you're never going to talk to me again, Hinata?" She heard him say. She didn't look up at him and when she tried to retrieve her hand, he clenched it tighter. He stood up, towering over her. "I don't for a second regret kissing you."

"I d-do." She said, jerking her hand out of his hold before speeding out of his office.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Hinata avoided Sasuke's office.

When she needed to serve him his coffee/refreshments, she took a tray in and escaped out of his office as fast as she could. The conversations she normally had with him in person or via phone were now dodged and conducted via email. What was starting to really irk Hinata was Sasuke's snappish one word responses to her emails.

By the afternoon, he stopped lifting his head when she walked in, remaining indifferently focused on his work. Hinata was suddenly tempted to tip his coffee over his head, but her fear of the repercussions restrained her intended action. She knew she was being totally unprofessional, but she was so angry. She felt humiliated that Sasuke had only used her to pass the time while his lover was out of town.

Hinata jumped when Sasuke buzzed her on the intercom. She swallowed, glaring at the offending machine before she answered it.

"Y-Yes?"

"Please book a table for two." He said, telling her the restaurant and time for that evening. Swallowing all of her emotions, Hinata acknowledged his request and promptly made the reservation. No doubt he had some catching up to do with his lover.

Hinata settled back against her chair. She should've known better then to allow him to kiss her. Of course she didn't regret it, she had only told him that out of her own anger, hoping to hurt him even the littlest bit. But of course, Sasuke was immune to pain. He didn't care about the woman he dumped after callously using them for his benefit. He was cold, brutal, egotistical-

"Hey beautiful." Hinata suddenly jumped in her seat.

"K-Kiba!" She said, looking up at his boyish smile. "You're back, I th-thought you're were returning tomorrow." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Wrapped up the case quicker than I expected." He said, smiling. "I missed you, and that adorable stutter of yours." His lips hovered near her face.

"Umm, you sh-should've called or something." Hinata said, standing up from her chair. "Can I offer you a drink?" She moved away to escape his advances. Kiba chucked softly.

"It's almost six, when do you clock out?"

"I was just about to pack up." She said.

"I drove straight from the airport to see you." He murmured, edging closer to her. "You look gorgeous." He curved his arms around her waist.

_'Sasuke doesn't think so..'_

She turned around to face him, seeing herself through Kiba's reading glasses that he decided to leave on today. She was wearing a baby pink blouse tucked into her grey pencil skirt that was a little over her knees and had on her normal office heels. She raised her left eyebrow.

"Th-Thank you." She murmured, not seeing what was so special about her outfit. She felt Kiba pull her into his arms.

"I've been dreaming of kissing you all weekend, Hinata." Kiba whispered, imprisoning her in his arms.

She was suddenly assuaged by guilt, knowing another man had kissed her just two nights ago. It seemed like it happened just the other day though, since it was so fresh in her mind. And Kiba's lips just didn't hold any appeal. Hinata just couldn't; she pulled away, having no desire whatsoever to fake her enjoyment of it.

She shifted, turning her eyes to her left to see the object of her wayward emotions. Sasuke's glare was thunderous, his angular jaw grimly set. He had a briefcase in one hand and a jacket in another, evidently he was done for the day. Hinata looked away from him for a second before turning back, seeing his expression was still murderous. She looked away uncomfortably as Sasuke began walking away. Kiba sensing something awry, he looked over his shoulder.

"Sasuke." He said, smiling cordially. "Good to see you again, man." His one arm still remained around Hinata.

"Inuzuka." Sasuke said as he proceeded to his private elevator. Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"Is it blue Monday?" He asked when he turned back to Hinata, a grin on his features. She didn't bother responding as she started to shut down her computer.

It didn't go unnoticed by Hinata that Sasuke didn't greet her on his way out.

"How about dinner?" Kiba said, standing behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"I-" She wanted to ask for another rain check, but she already used that excuse already. She really needed to end this thing with Kiba, she didn't like hurting him since he was actually a really nice guy. "Another e-evening, perhaps." She pleaded.

"But I made reservations." He said, smiling now. "'Cause I knew you were going to miss me tonight, go home after work and just mope around while having a TV snack." He said, straight faced. Hinata laughed.

"Kiba-"

"What, you have another headache? I have aspirins." He said, pulling an unused blister from inside his jacket pocket.

"I d-don't have a headache." She said with a half-smile.

"Good, so is there any other reason you can't have dinner with me? Since I'm sort of Mr. Fix It at the moment." He said, wriggling his eyebrows as he let out a smile. She really didn't feel like having company tonight, but Kiba was being so sweet. Hinata was just about to reluctantly accept, when Kiba mentioned how delicious the food was at the restaurant he made reservations at.

"No! I don't w-want to go there."

"Why?" Kiba asked, laughing.

_'Because Sasuke is there tonight.'_

"Did you eat there before or something?"

"N-No, it's just that I'm not dressed up to go there." She said, praying it was a valid excuse.

"Our reservations at eight, so it's no biggie." Kiba said. "How about I drop you off at your place and return for you at seven thirty? It'll give me some time to freshen up as well." He smiled. Kiba had a ready answer for every excuse she tendered. It seemed she was going to be tortured by seeing Sasuke and his lover.

_'This isn't fair.'_

"How a-about I cook you dinner at my place?" Hinata offered.

"I want to pamper you, Hinata." He said, draping his arms around her again before burying his lips at her throat. Fearing Kiba would kiss her again, she succumbed.

"O-Okay." She answered. "We'll go out." Hinata silently hoped the restaurant was huge and busy enough that Sasuke and her wouldn't see each other.

"Thank you." Kiba chirped happily as he led her to the elevator. Hinata promptly texted the driver Sasuke instructed to her that she had plans and he didn't need to pick her up.

* * *

"It's a beautiful restaurant." Hinata directed with a smile at Kiba as they were ushered to their table.

"The food is even better." He said with his own smile.

Hinata went for caution with her dressing tonight. She was in a classic, black evening dress. Nothing too fancy, sleeveless, just over the knee, no jewelery, very light make-up and matching black stilettos.

"Thank y-you." Hinata acknowledged the waiter who held out the chair for her.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Kiba said after the waiter left, lifting bother her hands up from the table.

"Th-Thank you." Hinata said as she removed her hands from his hold to study the menu.

A waiter took their drinks order and then returned with a bottle of white wine for Kiba to sample. Hinata took the time to look around the busy restaurant. The atmosphere was warm, managing to look idyllic and intimate. It's ceilings were high. Random stacks of wine crates offered pockets of privacy.

It was then that she caught the attractive couple confidently walking in. The man was all to familiar. Hinata's breath was sucked in. Like the rest of the other people in the restaurant, her eyes followed the couple. He was smartly dressed in a tux. She was exquisitely beautiful. Who was she? She had blonde hair. Her hips sashayed confidently as they were led to their table to the secluded far left.

_'Thank Kami.' _Hinata thought to herself, letting out a sigh of relief that the view of Sasuke and his new lover was marginally obscure.

"Hinata."

"S-Sorry, yes?" She said, turning her attention back to Kiba.

"The wine's really good." He said. "Can I pour you some or would prefer something else?"

"Some wine will be good." She said as he gave her a smile before pouring her some. She was grateful that Kiba's back was to the couple. She was also grateful that Sasuke didn't have a clear view of her like she did off their table. The lady sitting with him was turning on the charm on Sasuke. Her hand reached out to Sasuke as she laughed at something he head. Hinata wanted to be sick. She picked up the menu aimlessly, her appetite gone.

"I'll j-just have a salad, I'm not very hungry." She pleaded. Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't bring you here to eat leaves." He said, waving his hand teasingly. "They serve the best lobster, steaks and desserts." He advertised. "I'm going for the steak."

"The salads fine, but m-maybe I'll have a tiny sample of your steak." She said, grinning a bit.

"I don't normally let people come between me and my steak, but I'll make an exception for you." Hinata couldn't fault Kiba, he was an exceptional dinner date. He managed to hold a little of her attention when she wasn't stealing glances at the table on the far left behind him.

That couple seemed to be having fun. The lady was laughing seductively.

Hinata lifted her glass, bring it to her lips as she looked across at Kiba who was doing justice to his steak. She had hardly touched her salad. Her fork played with the items in her salad bowl as her eyes flew to that table again when _the lady_ leaned across and whispered something to Sasuke. He rewarded her with a seductive half-smile as his hand reached across the table and touched hers.

"Um, p-please excuse me, I'm going to go to the ladies room." Hinata said as Kiba nodded her head before she hastily escaped to the bathroom.

* * *

"Temari," Sasuke said as he gave the lady across across from him a half-smile. "as much as I'd prefer you invited me to dinner just for my company, why do I get the eerie feeling that your bosses sent you to _test the waters_?" He asked. Temari laughed. She reached out and touched his wrist.

"Even on the field your intuition was sharp."

"Unlike yours." Sasuke said, his expression becoming somber. "Why did you invite me to dinner? I know _they _sent you." Temari remained silent as she sipped from her wine. Temari was one of the CIA's top field agents. She was fearless, dangerous and had a very sharp mind. Not to mention that her brothers were top league as well, Gaara just being awarded as the new Director, Kankuro being next in line.

"Do you know anything about the sale of surveillance equipment and the export of military hardware without permits to Russia?" She asked, causing Sasuke to smile, but his eyes were cold as ice. He leaned over on the table.

"Please, enlighten me on how I'm able to access _any_ military hardware."

"What about the surveillance equipment?" Temari prompted.

"What about it, Agent?" Sasuke challenged. "Why don't you arrest me?"

"Sasuke." She said, staring at him. "Please co-operate." What Temari did not say, was if she didn't go back with answers, Sasuke would be arrested, but he was through with this interrogation. He didn't do rogue trading. He ran a respectable business. If they did have anything on him, which he knew they could not, then they were welcomed to take him in.

"We're done with this dinner, _Agent Temari_." Sasuke said as he threw his napkin on the table before signaling the waiter.

"No dessert?" Temari asked, raising her right eyebrow. Sasuke gave her a sarcastic smile, causing her to roll her eyes. "I'll get the bill." She stated.

"Tell your handlers," Sasuke said, standing up from his seat. "to use the money to expand their network to Britain. You'll find the answers you're looking for here." Temari stood up as she picked up her handbag. A cursory sweep around the restaurant and she followed Sasuke out, since he had driven her here.

* * *

Hinata dabbed water on her face.

She checked her reflection in the mirror and dragged herself out. When her eyes automatically shifted to the left, she saw that the table Sasuke was sitting at was empty. Shock started to fill her.

_'They're done already?!'_

No it couldn't be. Sasuke couldn't be taking her to his place. He couldn't be making love to her.

_'What about Raquel?'_

Hinata turned her attention to her own table, clutching her fingers around her wine glass as she emptied it's contents.

_'What about me?'_

**-TBC-**

I think this might be my only chapter for todayyy, hope you guys like it though! Review please, xoxo.


	12. Reviews Response

**THIS ISN'T CHAPTER TWELVE!**

I just to quickly address something that I think most of reviews being mentioned.

Okay, let me start down a short list:

**One: **No, I'm not racist to Middle Easterners. That'd be kind of stupid since my adopted cousin is originally from Iraq, and I love him a lot. I just used the place because I have other plans for the other countries I'm going to be later mentioning (or already did).

I don't worship any stereotypes, just because one person did something doesn't mean a whole country/race/religion does the same.

And to keep it real, I think 90% of the "Terrors" that happen here in America are run by the government themselves, so I don't know why I _would _worship these stereotypes.

And really, if I had used any other country for that particular scene that I mentioned the Middle Eastern guy, would you have thought I was racist? No, right? If I mentioned some British guy, you would've just went along with it, not thinking I was racist to British people.

Sorry if I'm coming out a little mean, it just irked me that the minute someone sees Middle Easterners being mentioned anywhere they suddenly assume racism.

**Two: **As for Hinata, I realize how she could come off hypocritical since she feels sad whenever she sees Sasuke with another woman, yet she's still with Kiba. But if you read the chapters when Kiba was first mentioned, you see that she sees Kiba as someone that can help distract her from Sasuke, and maybe loose her feelings for him since in her mind Sasuke is only using her.

But she's also slowly trying to end things with him as well, since she realized she's probably only using him and she doesn't want to hurt him.

**Three: **I know I'm dragging the romantic scenes with Sasuke and Hinata out a lot, sorry about that ): I just thought you guys might've not wanted them to suddenly be together so quickly. I'll try to make them more romantic though, if you want.

**Four: **Don't worry, Hinata's past is slowly going to be revealed as the story goes on, I promise. (:

**Five: **I realize Neji's a bit OC, but I can't explain why until Hinata's past gets fully revealed. Then you'll probably understand. And yes, he's a year younger than her. I only did that to help his pride, since Sasuke is going to be his boss.

**Six: **As for Kiba, don't worry, he won't be between them forever. I'll find a way to let him go.(even though I'll miss him ]:).

- I THINK that's all of it lmao, if there's anything else you guys are confused about, leave it in the reviews & I'll update this chapter again to help you out. Hope this cleared most of it though, I'll try to update chapter 12 sometime this week!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N – **Okay everyone, I finally did it and here it is! Pray that I continue updating this story and not take another _long _hiatus. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for sticking with me if you chose to, xoxo

-x-

**Song of the Chapter - **"When I'm Gone" by Wiz Khalifa

* * *

The Boss

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter Twelve**

-x-

"You looked nice last night." Hinata suddenly heard, looking up from her desk to see Sasuke standing near her. He trapped her gaze then.

"Y-You saw me?" She asked, mentally hitting herself for answering.

_'I'm not speaking to him, remember?' _She thought to herself, the promise she made to herself that morning coming back to her mind.

Sasuke smiled lazily at her. His towering proximity over her desk was daunting. She was suddenly finding it harder to breathe. Self consciously, she wheeled her chair slightly back undetectably.

"Did you e-enjoy your evening?" She asked, realizing he was her _boss _and not speaking to him would probably get her fired.

"Not really." He said, letting out a sigh. "She was CIA. She gave me indigestion."

"CIA? _Indigestion?_" She asked with wide eyes, suddenly tilting her head back in laughter. So his dinner wasn't a social event, he _didn't _sleep with her? She's been paranoid for no reason. "Oh, s-sorry." She said when she realized Sasuke was staring at her in confusion.

"How was your uh, _date_?" Sasuke enquired then.

"Um, f-fine, thank you." She said, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him. They gazed at each other for a while before Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to awkwardly clear her throat. "You're early." She said before she got up from her seat to file up the percolator.

"So are you." He said, admiring the shape of her legs in her tailored pants. She didn't often wear pants, but she _did _look good in them. Though he much preferred her in skirts so he could admire just _how good _her legs really looked.

He started to wonder if she went home with that _Inuzuka_ last night. How long did he stay? Did she sleep with him? Did she wake up in his arms? He seriously didn't like feeling angry this early in the morning.

Hinata kept her head low as she prepared his coffee.

"I had a e-early night since Kiba left, so I was wide awake very early." She said, offering him his coffee with a half smile.

_'So if Inuzuka left early, then he didn't take her to bed huh?'_

"Thank you." He said, accepting his coffee. "I had an early night too." He turned towards his office. "Which is pretty unusual for me." She heard him say over his shoulder as he shut his door.

Hinata sat down on her chair with a sigh. Well that conversation wasn't too bad, considering they barely spoke two sentences to each other the other day. Hinata smiled to herself, feeling a bit better. So Sasuke spent the night alone, how interesting.

_'Welcome to the club, Sasuke.'_

Her heart jerked in a quick spasm as she tried to picture Sasuke, all tall and pure masculine flesh, spread-eagled under his silk sheets, _alone_. She knew his sheets were silk. She also knew he slept naked. Her cheeks flushed warmly in remembrance.

He told her it, that one morning when he was about to leave on a business trip. His housekeeper had been away, so he requested Hinata to rush to his place and pack a suitcase for him for three days. He told her, _for future reference_, not to pack him sleep wear. He never used anything in bed, he informed her. Hinata remembered how her whole face and ears turned crimson. Sasuke just laughed.

Why he had stacks and stack of sleepwear though, was beyond Hinata.

Hinata inhaled as she remembered her drive home with Kiba after their date last night. She didn't even offer Kiba an invitation into her apartment. When he stopped outside her door, she determinedly thanked him for the evening, implicitly letting him know the date wouldn't go farther than this. Polite and good mannered as he was, Kiba thanked her for dining with him, walked her to her front door, kissed her on the lips and said goodnight.

_'Now what to do about Sasuke Uchiha...'_

Hinata seriously couldn't think of one thing that could top the earth shattering kiss they shared last Saturday in her apartment. Just thinking about it sent a tingling shiver down her spine. If Sasuke's kiss was that great, what else could he be good at?

Hinata gave herself a mental slap to the face at the direction her thoughts were heading. But yet, she couldn't stop it as she started to shiver involuntarily.

"Is it cold in here, Hinata?"

"H-Huh?" Hinata asked, quickly jumping from her thoughts as she turned to Sasuke who was standing at the door to his office. His arm was leaning on the door frame while the other was tucked into his pocket.

"You're rubbing your arms." He said, pointing at her hands that _were _in fact on her arms. "Should I turn down the air conditioner for you?"

"Um, n-no thank you." She said, quickly turning her eyes away before he saw her flush with embarrassment. She didn't even know why she was thinking things like that to begin with. She knew Sasuke didn't want a relationship with her. And she knew she couldn't afford a relationship with him, not that he'd even want her. She needed to pay her bills, so loosing this job was out of the question.

"Is your intercom switched on?"

"Yes." Hinata said, looking at the machine. The light was signaling it was connected to power.

"I've called you three times." He said then, causing Hinata to widen her eyes.

"O-Oh, I didn't even notice." Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes questioningly at her.

"Are you coming down with something?" He asked, walking towards her desk.

"I, uh." She stood up from her chair. "I'm sorry, what d-did you want?" She asked, dragging her eyes back to him.

"Can I have the Matahori file please?" Sasuke asked as he stared at her, wondering what the hell was wrong with his normally proficient secretary. She nodded, walking to the filing cabinet.

_'It's under 'M' for Moron, Hinata!' _She thought to herself. She sighed silently, shutting her eyes for a second when the file was in her hand before turning around and duly handing it to Sasuke, careful their hands didn't touch. She shouldn't have bothered, anyways. He made no attempt at any physical contact as he took the file. He was in work mode. Best she snap her brain into gear as well.

"I think you should go see a doctor." Sasuke issued over his shoulder as he walked to his office.

"I'm f-fine." She mumbled to herself. "I'm not sick."

"Hinata!"

"Y-Yes?" She said, her head swinging up to attention. Sasuke looked at his wristwatch. It wasn't midday yet.

"I want you to go out." He said. "Smell some fresh air, take an extended lunch, whatever. I don't want to see you at your desk for the next two hours. Now go." He instructed, waiting for her to leave. Hinata's eyes widened.

Sasuke was always accommodating _if _she wanted time off, which she never took advantage of. Now he was basically telling her to go. Could he see her brain was in non-routine maintenance shut down mode? What the hell was she going to do outside for a whole two hours? It was freezing out there!

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Sasuke asked, staring at her. "Do you need some cash or something?"

"Don't be s-silly." Hinata said, saving her files and shutting down her computer. "I already h-have your money from the checks I get every week." She said, picking up her bag and coat. Sasuke let out what sounded like laughter before he gave her a half-smile.

"Enjoy yourself." He said, before disappearing into his office as she made her way to the elevator.

* * *

Sasuke let out a sigh as he made his way to his chair.

Instantaneously, Hinata's absence didn't feel right. He suddenly felt empty, sort of. He couldn't explain how, but he just knew when she was at her desk and he felt her absence when she was not there. Even though she made it routine to tell him anytime she was leaving her desk, anyways.

It's not like he wanted her to go, but he was surprised to see her shivering at her desk. And that weird expression on her face worried him.

Sasuke lifted his feet onto his desk. He crossed one ankle over the other and leaned back on his leather chair. The idea of a lunchtime stroll with Hinata suddenly appealed to him. They could walk down the sidewalk, holding hands. They could enjoy spicy hotdog rolls with grilled onions. He could lick the dripping mustard from the corner of her lips. He could just picture her smile as she would go into a store and pick out a pair of sexy heels or a designer handbag, slinging it over her shoulder with delight.

And then after that, he could take her to dinner then go to his place. God, what he would give to see her creamy, naked flesh lying on the cool satin sheets on his king sized bed. Her curtain of glassy violet hair splayed over his pillow. Hinata smiling into his eyes, lifting her arms up to him invitingly as she stuttered his name.

_'Dream on Sasuke, it's Inuzuka she wants in her bed, not you.' _Sasuke groaned miserably and stood up.

Was it too early for scotch?

* * *

Hinata was lying on her sofa, too lazy to make herself supper. She contemplated making herself coffee and toast with cream cheese if her stomach started rumbling.

She was delighted with her purchase this afternoon. When she went out, she first treated herself with coffee before she walked around looking at this and that. She bought a few pairs of skimpy lingerie. Why? She didn't know. Guess a girl could buy herself something like that once in awhile.

What she did do when she got home was have a hot refreshing shower. She put on a pair of dark jeans and enthusiastically put on her new ankle length, heel boots.

Hinata let out a sigh of annoyance when she heard the doorbell ringing. She thought it was her cousin Neji, pounding the bell. She walked to the door, opening it. She blinked at who it actually was.

"Are you avoiding us, Hinata?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, where were you this weekend?" Tenten asked, crossing her arms at her chest.

"I'll l-let you in, seeing you have food." Hinata said, smiling in attempt to change the subject. Tenten was carrying three boxes of delicious smelling pizza. Ino had two bottles of wine.

"We missed you." Ino said as they both hugged Hinata.

"Are we c-celebrating something, guys?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side. She knew it wasn't anyones birthday.

"Since when did we to celebrate something to get drunk?" Tenten asked, causing Hinata to laugh.

"That's t-true."

"Well, well, check out those boots!" Ino said, coming back from the kitchen with three glasses. "I see you're spending your money right."

"Hinata, they're sexy!" Tenten said, with a smile.

"Yeah, I l-like them too." Hinata said, smiling at them.

"So how's Kiba?" Tenten asked, handing Hinata a glass of wine.

"He's f-fine, thank you." Hinata said, taking the glass from her before biting into a piece of chicken pizza. Kiba was a safe enough topic of discussion.

"Well, Tenten came up with a really good idea." Ino spoke with a mouthful of pizza before tapping Tenten on the shoulder. "Tell her what your idea is, Tenten."

"I'm all e-ears." Hinata said before biting into her second slice.

"You know my uncle has a log cabin upstate near the mountain." Tenten said, smiling.

"Yes." Hinata said nodding, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Well, he was planning to go there before some important business came up so now it's going to be vacant." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm told the refrigerator is fully stocked and there's enough firewood to last two winters. It has four bedrooms and he offered it to me. We should go."

"And you know," Ino said, motivated. "There's that cruise ship docking. We could do a trip on Saturday and take it, so we could even _go _to the cabin in style!" Hinata smiled.

"We could fine food on the cruise too, even the _sushi _will be gourmet." Tenten added. Hinata sipped on her wine, listening to her friends babble like they were tourist in Japan.

"Say 'yes', Hinata." Ino urger with a smile, nodding her eyebrows. "You know you want too."

"Why n-not? I'll go." Hinata said, letting out a giggle. It was better than moping around the whole weekend hoping Sasuke would make an uninvited visit. Ino and Tenten turned to each other before giving each other a high five.

"Fabulous cabin trip, here we come!" They both exclaimed together.

"What should I b-bring?" Hinata enquired.

"Well since the cabin is fully stocked with nourishment, all you have to bring is yourself." Tenten said.

"And we're picking you up!" Ino added. "Just incase you think of bailing out."

"I w-won't." Hinata said, laughing then. "I'm looking forward to it." She made a mental note to visit the bakery store before they left to make some purchases. Her friends loved the fresh, savory delights.

Who knows, maybe this trip might be fun.

**-TBC-**

Okay, there it is! I finally did it! I promise to update the next chapter tomorrow after I update 'Meaning Of Life'. Please review, thank you! Xoxo.


End file.
